The Forgotten Uchiha
by AeroZalen
Summary: AU, Naruto was born as an Uchiha,but through some choices, shed his name for a better understanding of his village. Features Good Sasuke, Useful Sakura, and Smart Naruto. Features Incest if I don't change my mind. Jutsu written in English, but releases will be in Japaneseish Naruto language. Rated M for violence and possible lemons later.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logic thing.**

**-New Beginnings-**

Rain. The rain was always a depressive thing for the man standing in it. Of course, the alternative wasn't any better, at least in the rain, his tears weren't visible. In the sun, they glistened like sweat falling from his brow after a hard of training. But after today, tears would be things of the past as all his problem were captured in one thing, the man standing across from him, forget the fact that this man was one of his relatives.

"OBITO!" The man screamed over the rumbling of incoming thunder.

"NARUTO!" His opponent countered looking at his cousin. "You've been a thorn in my side since that day so many years ago. Why couldn't you have been a practical tool for me like Itachi, or Sasuke, even _she_ was more useful than you." Obito said as his gaze drifted to the fallen body behind Naruto, the long bloody hair, the marks across her face, and most troubling, the rise and fall of her chest as she slowly took in more breath.

Looking up, he took in the appearance of his opponent; as if he didn't know the face from memory from the battle that the pair had been fighting for who knows how long. Still, his gaze met Naruto's, as Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan met Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan.

Then, it happened. Like a referee's gun, a clap of thunder sounded and the pair raced at each other before disappearing leaving only sparks behind as they appeared on opposite sides of the field before using a technique unique to the pair as they disappeared in a swirl of nothingness and appeared in the middle, kunais pressed against each other.

Rocketing to the ground, a bolt of lightning struck directly at the pair causing them to leap back and take a breather. Coming up with a plan, Obito smirked before channeling his new power to his Sharingan causing it to turn a solid black as a swirl appeared behind him as he laughed.

"I think it's time I tested the limits of the Juubi's power. I'll go to the past and just dispose of you there, when you can't defend yourself." Obito shouted as he fell backwards, however, what he didn't expect was for Naruto's Kamui to appear at his feet as he was caught in a limbo between his own Kamui and the blonde's before in a flash, everything went to hell as the two Kamuis pulled towards each other, swirling together to form a giant hole in the air as if someone had ripped the fabric of reality apart.

As Obito disappeared with a laugh, the giant Kamui began destabilizing as it tried to close only for Naruto to keep it open before he saw it, his beloved was climbing to her feet, much too close to the hole leaving Naruto one choice as he dove into the hole following Obito wherever he ended up.

-(24 Years Ago)-

The moon was high and full in the sky as a red-haired woman walked through the streets of her husband's village. As another woman walked next to her, she saw her best-friend and rival, Mikoto Uchiha walking down the village streets with her little boy Itachi next to her, both carrying little bundles of clothing.

"Hey, Mikoto!" The woman said, catching the attention of the Uchiha as she walked up to her friend.

"Hello, Kushina." Mikoto said as she smiled and Itachi walked up beside her, a little boy clothed in the blanket, just as the one Mikoto held in her arms.

"Hello to you too Itachi-kun." Kushina said being polite as she looked at the bundles. "Are these your boys, Mikoto?" Kushina asked as she put a finger in front of the one in Mikoto's arms as he giggled and grabbed at the appendage.

"Yes, this one is Sasuke." Mikoto answered and continued at the unspoken question, "Yes, like the Third's Father. And this little one," Mikoto said as she looked at the bundle in Itachi's arms as he picked up where she left off.

"This one is Naruto." Itachi said in a low voice as Naruto opened one blue eye to the world as he saw strange people and decided to snuggle deeper into Itachi's warmth.

"Oh, really, he doesn't look like the traditional Uchiha, does he?" Kushina said as she cocked her head to the side as she viewed Naruto. "Nope, blonde hair, blue eyes, though he seems to have the expressionless expression down from birth. Almost like Mina-kun; if it weren't for little Sasuke over there, I might think you got knocked up by my husband, but you wouldn't do that. Although they do say that blondes have more fun." Kushina said as she bent down and poke the child prompting him to open the other eyes which was black.

"Kushina, did you just insult one of my children?" Mikoto said with a tick mark as Naruto stuck out his arms towards Kushina, who lifted the child up.

"No, I said he doesn't look like your ugly mug." Kushina said, antagonizing the Uchiha.

"You know, if you weren't pregnant, I'd kill you." Mikoto said with a sigh as if it wasn't worth her time. However, young Naruto had deemed it worth his as he faced Kushina and burped causing the Uzumaki to put him back in the arms of Itachi, who let a small smile grace his normally emotionless face.

"Well, now that my honor has been destroyed by your blonde ball, maybe I should be going?" Kushina said as she turned to leave before Mikoto called out.

"Later Kushina, maybe our children will be just like us, Tomato Whore!" Mikoto shouted causing Kushina to grit her teeth as she countered as she walked off.

"You say something, Flat Chest?" Kushina said, turning a corner as Mikoto smiled and continued walking to the Uchiha Compound. "I hate her and her hip, cool attitude." Mikoto said prompting Naruto to giggle and Sasuke to begin crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, did I wake you? Are you hungry? You don't think I'm flat chested, do you Itachi-kun?" Mikoto said as Itachi sweat dropped as he pretended to play with Naruto.

"Ohh, it's almost Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun's bedtime." Mikoto said as she and Itachi entered the compound and she viewed a clock on the wall as she took Naruto from Itachi.

However, unknowing to the pair and everyone one else in Konoha, this night would be the night that everything changed as million of miles above the village a pair was arriving.

Obito flew out of the Kamui and howled in laughter before clutching his stomach as he was hit with crippling pain followed by Naruto flying out of the portal laughing at Obito as he was paralyzed.

"Hahaha, look at you now, Obito, reduced to a mess. Maybe next time, you'll think before going into the past. Two entities can't occupy the same plane of existence, even the Juubi has to follow that rule.

Obito began cursing as the Juubi's power was ripped out of the Uchiha before he began falling to the ground, dead. Naruto watched before he felt his soul being pulled towards a source far below in the village as he plummeted towards the village and the source that was drawing him in like a moth to a flame, hopefully without the same result.

Watching carefully, his eyes closed calmly as he fell to the Earth before residing in his new home, inside of baby Naruto.

-(One Week Later)-

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was in a tizzy as shinobi raced off to face the demon fox attacking the village. However, deep in the forest, few were aware of the other ongoing battle, 3, well 4 if you counted the attacker. The Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was locked in battle with a man wearing an orange mask that seemed determined to destroy Konoha, come hell, or high water, most likely the former considering the attacking demon. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki had been in the process of giving birth to a healthy young girl, whom the young couple deemed Naruko who was the picture of her mother, with crimson red hair and a disposition to match as her shining violet eyes glared at the figure holding her away from her mother who was barely alive after having the Kyuubi pulled from her soul.

However, on the other side of the village, young Itachi was seen, babysitting his younger brothers since his mother and father were away today, having left on a mission the previous day. Mikoto had originally planned to quit the kunoichi life and stay at home and care for her two boys, but situations had changed, leading to her being once, a kunoichi.

Itachi felt that he should be out there helping his village fight off the offense, but he had enough sense to know that either he would get in the way, leading to more casualties or he himself would be one of the casualties.

However, unknowing to him, baby Naruto was paying careful attention to the fight as he heard the cries and saw the fires growing, but perhaps the most frightening image was the giant fox with nine equally behemoth tails swinging around, well frightening to most, Naruto just laughed. However, as he saw the Fourth Hokage appear on the battlefield, Itachi lifted his brothers up as he carried them into the house to their shared room as he set them down to rest.

Back with young Naruko, she had been rescued from the strange man by her father, though she hadn't been around long enough to recognize him as such before being left beside her mother, now her, she knew, as she snuggled into her older version's chest and yawned before passing into the realm of sleep.

As such, she was asleep for the trip to the outskirts of Konoha and asleep for the sealing that occurred there. She was asleep for her mother's final words and her father's as well. And sleep she continued to, until a breeze blew across her, causing the little redhead to snuggle towards her mother except she wasn't there as baby Naruko began to cry before an old man landed next to her with a giant staff in hand.

As he sped back to the village, not he, nor Itachi, nor Mikoto, nor Sasuke, Naruto, and Naruko were aware of how all these events interlocked and change the mechanics of fate.

**A/N: Yeah, so it is my best, but it certainly isn't my worst work ever,… right? Does it look like I care, no, good because I don't. Okay maybe if it's a compliment I care otherwise you can direct all flames to my new best friend who is in the next room.**

**Next Door: I love you, you love me. NO! NO! NOOOOO! I said stay down you mother trucking piece of hellfire crap, now burn! AMATERASU!**


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logic thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. :(**

**-New Friends-**

**"**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" yelled five-year-old Sasuke as he practiced his jutsu facing the pond at prevent damages to the property. His older brother Itachi was nearby, having the day off, as he critiqued Sasuke's work.

"Breath more calmly and evenly for a bigger fireball, Sasuke-ototo." Itachi droned as he turned to look at the house where his mother and his other younger brother were preparing dinner for Itachi and Sasuke as Fugaku was away on a mission.

Inside Mikoto was speaking with her son on his training habits.

"Naruto, as much as I appreciate the company, why don't you want to go outside and training with your brother? It is clan tradition that young males master the Great Fireball Jutsu at a young age." Mikoto asked while cutting vegetables for stew as Naruto watched the pot of water to let his mother know when it began to boil.

"Well, Kaa-chan, I see it like this. When I go out on a mission with Sasuke-ototo, and Itachi-aniki, someone will have to be able to care for them and feed them. If a battle should occur, Itachi and Sasuke can both fight well enough, as long as they have enough energy. Besides, I like spending time with my beautiful Kaa-chan!" Naruto said as he tilted his head and shut his eyes before smiling as he turned off the stove. As Mikoto turned to blush at the compliment, Naruto channeled his fire chakra to his hands as he pressed them to the pot, super heating it.

About a month ago, Itachi had given Naruto and Sasuke a piece of paper each and told them to channel their chakra into the paper and it would tell them their elemental affinities.

Naruto had gotten wind and fire, Sasuke got fire and lightning, while Itachi had told them that he had fire and water. The two younger brothers had quickly jumped on training to be able to use their affinities; however, Naruto didn't really know how to channel his wind since it was a rarity in Konoha.

"Kaa-chan, the water is ready for the vegemtables." Naruto said as Mikoto nodded and dropped them into the boiling pot.

"Vegetables Naruto. The correct pronunciation is vegetables, now then…" Mikoto said as she turned to get some rice. "Oh dear, we're out of rice. Naruto, could you please run to the store quickly and get some rice?" Mikoto asked as she received a nod.

After getting some money from Mikoto, Naruto ran off towards the store. As she saw him turn a corner, Mikoto chuckled, "Haha, he's growing up to fast, sometimes I feel like I may lose him at any moment. Still, the fact that he passed up battle training for helping care for his siblings, he's certainly unique." Mikoto said as she went back into her house.

-(With Naruto)-

As Naruto raced down the streets, he saw many people look strangely at him. He was used to the amused stares by now, after all, in a family/clan of black eyed, dark haired, and generally emotionless people, a blonde, blue eyed, well half blue eyed, cheerful kid was an anomaly. In fact, sometimes he thought that if it were for the jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back, no one would recognize him.

As he stopped with a huff as he gulped down air, he opened the door to the store as entered it, having visited it before with his mother on occasion. Knowing that the rice was located on the third aisle to the right he turned down the aisle as he looked around, not seeing that many people in the store. Sighing as he grabbed a bag of rice before turning to leave as he collided with a young girl about his age, sending the pair to the ground.

"Gomen, gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto said as rubbed his head as he looked at the girl who was glaring at him. He gasped as he saw her face, framed by crimson red bangs, her cheeks were currently puffed up in anger, stretching the strange marks on her cheeks that looked like whiskers as her violet eyes glared a hole through Naruto before she inhaled and yelled at him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING, BAKA!" The girl shouted before making a fist and punching Naruto only for him to laugh as instead of pain, it felt like a pillow hit him.

"You're hands are so soft." Naruto said as he grabbed her hands, getting an even stronger glare if that was possible. "And I like your hair, too." Naruto mumbled, although the girl heard it, causing her to blush the same shade as her hair.

"Who do you think you are ba…ka." The girl said, trying to reign in her blush as she picked herself up and pulled the blonde across from to his feet as well.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto the Great they call me." Naruto said, striking a pose.

"Hehe, more like Naruto the Great Doofus. Hehe, my name is Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko said as she bowed to Naruto before picking up her cup of instant ramen.

"Oh, that's a pretty name, it sounds almost like mine." Naruto said as he picked up his bag of rice as the pair walked back to the checkout counter. Setting the bag on the counter, the owner read the price before he looked up and saw Naruto and knowing who he was he lowered the price causing Naruto to sigh.

Naruto reached into his pocket, fished the money out, paid and was about to walk out when he heard the man speak to Naruko.

"Oh, it's you, humph, if it weren't for Hokage-sama, I wouldn't even allow you in here, but since I have to, I might as well get what I can." The man said as he read off the clearly overpriced item. "The total will be 1000 ryo." The man said as Naruko's face fell since she couldn't afford that much, before she heard the rustling of money as she opened her eyes to see Naruto covering the rest of her night's dinner.

"Here, money isn't a problem for me and I can tell you really want that ramen, so here, I'll pay the rest and you can owe me later." Naruto said as Naruko looked at him skeptically before leaping at him and hugging, as her eyes teared up.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto!" Naruko sobbed before disengaging the surprised blonde before pulling him out the door. As the pair walked through the streets, Naruto noticed the glares, similar to the one the shop owner had on his face when Naruko tried to pay.

"So, where do you live?" Naruto asked as they stopped at a ramshackle apartment building.

"Right here, in this run down piece of junk." Naruko said depressively.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto said, his mind already forming an insane idea/plan as he turned to head home with his rice.

"Yeah, maybe, anyways, maybe I should go ahead and get started on paying off my debt to you." Naruko whispered as she blushed as Naruto turned back to question her, only for Naruko to run up to the blonde and pressed her lips to his cheek, causing the five-year-old to stumble backwards as his face turned a shade of red to rivaled Naruko's hair.

"Naru-Naruko, why did you do that?!" Naruto exclaimed as he hung his head.

"Oh, please, it's not like I have an infectious disease although you couldn't tell from the looks I get. Anyways, this is my declaration; I will treasure you always as my first friend, well first on my age." Naruko said as she nodded as if to affirm the statement as truth.

"Haha, fine, then I'll treasure you as my first girl friend!" Naruto said causing Naruko to sputter which in turn caused Naruto to laugh before turning once again to leave.

"Well, I have to go home now, my Kaa-chan is waiting for me bring home dinner!" Naruto shouted as he walked away, not noticing the look Naruko made before she also went home.

-(20 Minutes Later)-

Once Naruto returned home, he told Mikoto about his new friend, sans the walking her home and the events that concurred.

"Kaa-chan, I made a friend at the store." Naruto called as he removed his shoes before entering the kitchen.

"Really, dear, who is she?" Mikoto said causing Naruto to look at her questioning.

"Who said it was a she; how do you know that is wasn't a boy?" Naruto asked as Itachi and Sasuke walked into the room from outside.

"Well, for one, your cheeks did, you're blushing, and two, and a mother just has this sense for such things." Mikoto said as she prepared the rice for dinner and Naruto took in Sasuke's appearance.

"Sasuke-ototo, why are you covered in dirt and wet?" Naruto asked as Itachi snorted and Mikoto motioned for the two brothers to remove themselves from the food preparation area.

"Itachi sparred with me, and he tripped me causing me to fall into the pond." Sasuke explained as Itachi snorted again and Naruto giggled.

Having finished preparing the food, the family sat down for dinner and after giving thanks, dug into the food. Sasuke burnt his tongue on the stew and Itachi found the rice too salty but for the most part, the dinner was delicious.

"So, what were you talking about earlier, Kaa-chan?" Itachi asked referring to the talk between Naruto and Mikoto.

"Oh nothing, Naruto found himself a girlfriend." Mikoto said causing Naruto to choke on his water. Mikoto took advantage of his lack of air to ask the all important question. "So, when will you invite her over for dinner, Naru-kun?" Mikoto said as Naruto's eyes reached anime sizes.

"I *cough* don't know, Kaa-chan. She seems familiar, I could promise that I know her." Naruto said as Sasuke tried to snatch a fish off Itachi's plate only for the older Uchiha to catch Sasuke's finger between the chopsticks.

"Really, what's her name? Sasuke stop trying to kill Itachi, or I'll give you to Naruto to spar with." Mikoto said causing Sasuke to freeze as he met Naruto's smile that for a split second seemed to turn purely sadistic.

Sure Naruto may not like battle training, but when he did training or spar he put his full self into it, never holding back which frequently lead to destruction and pain for anyone who interfered, even Itachi had ended up with the tips of his hair singed when he thought it would be smart to show Naruto how to do the Great Fireball Jutsu one last time before leaving his younger brother alone. Naruto, too eager to wait until Itachi had moved, rushed through the signs quickly and spit out a fireball that surprised even Itachi. He was lucky to react quickly enough to use the pond water to block the fireball, but Naruto and Sasuke took the rare chance of Itachi being exposed to tackle their brother into the pond.

"She said her name was Naruko Uzumaki." Naruto answered before he heard a clatter of chopsticks dropping as he saw his mother freeze up. "Kaa-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as he began to rise only for his mother to motion for him to remain sitting.

"Can you describe her to me?" Mikoto said as she rose from the table, strode out of the room, and returned with a picture.

"Yeah, I guess, Kaa-chan, long red hair, violet eyes, her lips were soft, as was her skin. She had these strange marks like whiskers on her cheeks." Naruto recited before Mikoto thrust a picture in front of him.

"She looks just like the girl on the right, but who's the girl on the left, she's really pretty." Naruto asked as a blush adorned his cheeks yet again.

Mikoto snickered as she turned the pictured over for Naruto and company to read. 'Me and Kushina Uzumaki during the Academy'.

"Wait, y-you mean that that's you in the picture, but you," Naruto sputtered before Mikoto fixed him with a glare that said to not say anymore about it.

"I made some lifestyle choices." Mikoto said to defend herself.

"What, like marrying a teme?" Naruto deadpanned.

"And the other woman, her name is Kushina Uzumaki. Is that…" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke shrugged his shoulder before once again attempting to steal some of Itachi's food.

"I believe that she is this girl Naruko's mother." Mikoto said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well, judging from the picture, you and Kushina-san were close so why haven't we heard of her until now?" Sasuke asked from the wall where he was hanging from a pair of chopsticks.

"Because, Kushina died in the Kyuubi attack, along with Naruko's father." Mikoto answered before Naruto jumped to his feet.

"So, Naruko is an orphan without anyone to care for her? Then, then, then we have to help her, adopt her into the clan or something." Naruto shouted as he pleaded to Mikoto while Itachi watched on, wondering how this conversation would turn out.

"Now Naruto-kun, you know that I would help if I could, but ultimately, it's the clan head's decision to adopt anyone into the clan. If you can convince Fuga-kun, then by all means we'll adopt her without haste." Mikoto said before Naruto slammed his fist down on the table, causing ripples to spread over the water's and stew's surface.

"Kaa-chan, you know that Tou-san is strict about who is allowed to associate with the clan, some girl whose mother was a friend of yours from the Academy days will never be allowed past those doors without at least 15 kunai, shurikan, and other assorted weapons heading straight for her." Itachi said in a rare moment of emotion expressed towards strangers as Mikoto could only nod.

"Fine then, this will work just fine with my plan. I'll move in with her, I'm sure she won't mind, after all, she owes me." Naruto said in a tone that left no room for argument for the redhead, not that she would've argued.

"Plan?" Sasuke said skeptically before Naruto whirled around, flicking his wrist as he buried his chopsticks in the wall, splitting Itachi's as Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Yes, I have a plan, and I plan to enact it while Tou-san is gone, so he won't be able to argue, but first I need the Hokage's help, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue. If all goes right, by next week, it will be late to stop." Naruto said before he explained his plan to his two brothers and his mother, all of whom had their own problems with it.

"Absolutely not!" Mikoto shouted as Naruto sighed.

"But, but Naruto?" Sasuke said as tears formed in his black eyes as Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to comfort the youngest Uchiha.

"Huh, the plan does have its merits but do you have to go about it like that?" Itachi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Kaa-chan, I need you to really sell it, Sasuke-ototo, I promise to visit as often as I can, Tou-san can't stop your friends from visiting, and Itachi, it has to be me or else someone will see through the plan." Naruto exclaimed, attempting to calm all the members of his family down.

"Okay." The three other Uchiha's answered, setting their fate's in motion and the plan into action.

"Come Naruto-ototo, I will teach you a useful jutsu before you go, The Shadow Clone Jutsu." Itachi said and when Naruto nodded the pair began to head for the backyard once again with Sasuke in tow.

"Naruto-kun, can't I please buy you one last thing before you go, just as a going away present?" Mikoto said as the blonde opened the door for his brothers.

"Sure, Kaa-chan, you can call it my 'death day' gift." Naruto said before he began to howl in laughter as he viewed the full moon.

**A/N: Well, another chapter done and without any reviews since I have yet to upload this story, I think I'll wait until after the plan, i.e. next chapter and just upload in the triple pack, you know, like a box set, maybe catch up on my other stories too and have one massive uploading day. Anyways, have a nice day.**


	3. New Arrangements

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logic thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. :(**

**-New Arrangements-**

Naruto breathed evenly as he looked down on his home village of Konoha. In the events to were about to occur, Naruto was glad that, not by a bad hand dealt by destiny, or something blown out of proportion, but by his own choices and desires, the events that would transpire tonight were still in his control. It caused a tranquil feeling in Naruto, to know that even now when he could very well die, he was in control of his own fate.

Sighing, he stood to his feet as he checked himself over; he recalled the memories associated with each thing.

-(Flashback)-

Naruto walked down the streets with his mother at his side. She had asked to buy him something before he left, and he remembered something that he saw when he went with Itachi one time to become familiar with the villages store, particularly the ones that sold ninja supplies.

As he opened the door, he saw the sign hanging over the top, 'The Shinigami's Blade'.

Hearing the door open, a young girl came to the front, "Hello, my name is Tenten, how may I help you." The now named Tenten asked as she had to climb onto a stool to look over the counter.

"Hehe, you can't be any older than me, how can you work here?" Naruto asked, a small giggle escaping his lips before he composed himself.

"My dad owns this place, so what can I do for you?" Tenten repeated before Naruto walked off and returned with two blades, one was a katana with a black scabbard with a swirling red designing going down the entire length of it, the other a short tanto with a dark grey design that looked like puzzle pieces.

Setting the pair on the counter, Mikoto took out the money to pay only for Tenten to shout into the back.

"Hey Tou-san, someone wants to buy _that_ blade!" Tenten shouted before a tall, grumbling man with wide-set shoulders and beefy hands appeared in the doorway to the back. Walking up to the counter, he looked at the two blades Naruto had picked out.

"Hey, brat, what do you plan to do with these blades?" The man asked before motioning for Tenten to go get something from the back.

"Well, sir, this one," Naruto pointed at the tanto, "is for my aniki and the other is for me, I'm taking a trip with a friend and well, I have a feeling that I'll need to protect her." Naruto said with a look of pure determination in his eyes as he met the older man's gaze.

"Oh, well, let me say this if you intend to buy this katana." The man said as Tenten returned, placing a book on Kenjutsu on the counter top.

"Its name is Chiyoru, and it likes to stick to that rule, it is a sentient blade, and it had one rule, if you remove it from its sheath, then blood will have to be spilt." The man said as he handed Naruto the katana, which he handed Mikoto to receive the other blade.

"This one's name is Fukuzatsuna Pazuru, and it likes a brilliant mind to wield it, is your aniki smart?" The man said and as Naruto nodded, he handed Naruto the next blade.

"Arigato" Naruto said as he and his mother turned to leave, but before they did, Naruto swapped blades and removed Chiyoru from its sheath before dragging the blade across his palm causing the two adults to gasp and Tenten to scrunch her face up at the blood. "There you go, little guy, do you like the taste of my blood?" Naruto asked and he smiled as he felt his sword vibrate. "Well, then, I think we're going to work together well." Naruto said he slid the sword back into his sheath and opened the door for Mikoto before the man shouted at him.

"Hey, kid, did you just give some of your blood to your sword?" The man asked and receiving a nod from Naruto, he reached down under the counter and pulled out another blade. "That blade has a sister, Mayonaka no Hakucho, I don't really want to separate the two so I'll give her to you free of charge since I can tell you won't mistreat the blades. Now, this one feeds off lunar energy, which is to say, she is strongest when wielded by a female or during the night on a larger moon." The man explained before he tossed the blade towards Naruto who simply reached out and caught before bowing once more and leaving.

-(Flashback End)-

At his side hung his new blade, the blade blood red in the middle with the outer edges being a darker shade with a black guard and a handle that was wrapped with a red ribbon, tightly bound.

He still hadn't removed Mayonaka no Hakucho from her sheath, intending to give as a gift to his hopefully soon to be roommate. The blade was currently sealed in a scroll in Naruto's pocket, hidden beneath the large cloak that Itachi had given him to conceal his identity. He pulled the hood up over his head as he remembered Itachi's explanation of Genjutsu, a skill that the Uchiha's were known for with their Sharingan. Itachi had told that that he had cast a Genjutsu over the cloak to help conceal Naruto's identity.

Chuckling as he watched over the village, he saw what he was looking for, the gathering mob and about a half-mile away was Naruko minding her own business. Naruto had saw the glares aimed her way, and heard the whispered insults of demon-child, murderer, and fox-whore, he didn't know what the last one was, but he could tell from the tone of voice that it was an insult. From these things, he could tell that Naruko had a secret that she wasn't allowed to know about, considering the flinches from the glares and names.

Also from these observations, he could tell that the civilians were liable to gang up on Naruko. He had adapted his plan to fit these observations, and now that he was cleared, he was going to finish the job. Closing his lips, he remembered how the Hokage had reacted and the info Naruto had managed to glean from the conversation.

-(Flashback)-

"What was that?" The Hokage asked Naruto as he stood in front of the older man.

"I want you to help me fake my death." Naruto said as he bowed respectfully, "Hokage-sama?" He finished while bowed before rising to see the older man's face with confusion written all over it.

"May I ask why, Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked using a grandfatherly tone like he was prepared to double-check Naruto's thinking process.

"I aspire to be the Hokage one day, for my family because no Uchiha has done so yet, despite being one of essentially 3 clans to found this village." Naruto answered and seeing the Hokage holding up three fingers, elaborated, "Well, two clans, the Senju and the Uchiha, however the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju was married to the Uzumaki matriarch, Mito Uzumaki at the time was he not?" Naruto said while posing it as a question.

Receiving a look of understanding and a nod of assent, Naruto continued in his monologue. "I made an observation the other night, well two of them, but they go together. One was that I'm favored by the civilians because of my name and while I am happy to be a member of a prestigious clan such as the Uchiha, I need power and skill to go with my name. The other observation is of my newest friend, who knows not that I'm a member of the Uchiha, at least I don't think she does. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki." Naruto continued while looking out the window over the village.

Seeing how he tensed up, Naruto filed that info away for later. "She is the perfect example of how I would like to be treated, she berates me, hits me with due cause, and is thankful when given something, she is someone that I could grow to be fond of at a later point, but that is not up for discussion at the moment. I have noticed how she is treated by the civilians, and as such I would like to be a friend in return to her, and help to take care of her." Naruto said, turning back to the older man who was now puffing away on his trusty pipe.

"But, Naruto-kun, wouldn't you be able to protect her better with your name?" The Hokage asked, still in grandfather mode.

"I considered that at first, but discarded the idea because as of right now, my name is worthless to me." Naruto said as his eyes grew hard, a strange look on Naruto's face to anyone that knew him extensively. Seeing that the Hokage had tensed up again, he realized his mistake.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. What I mean is my name won't protect her at the moment. Hence this plan, I need to discard my last name, to learn what the village truly thinks of me, so that I can be a better leader to them. My name will only bring problems, as any enemy will come after me and anyone I'm near to lure me out just to gain a reputation as the one who killed an Uchiha." Naruto pointed out as the Hokage nodded before continuing his speech.

"In fact, you don't really have to do much, my birth certificate only reads Naruto U. which could mean either Uchiha or Uzumaki, I could easily assume the job of protecting her from the civilian mobs, and play the part as her assumed brother. It really is simple for you, all you have to do is just announce that I was found dead with an assortment of wounds inflicted by a mob. Uchiha clan custom dictates that the body of our deceased be cremated in the flames of our parents and siblings if possible." Naruto informed the older man before sighing.

"Besides the fact that if I die, maybe I'll learn how loving this village is truly to its heroes' children." Naruto mumbled causing the Hokage to choke on his pipe.

"What, you think I can't recognize the exact replica of my mother's best friend, an S-class kunoichi, and secret wife to the Yondaime." Naruto said with a smirk as the Third looked at Naruto incredulously.

"H-How did you know. Mikoto had better not have told you kids!" The man shouted, Naruto was thankful for the privacy seals on the wall.

"She didn't and I didn't, well I knew the first one, Kaa-chan had a picture of herself and Kushina back in the Academy days. You told me the rest, although I had speculated after a few of the civilians had mistakenly called me Yondaime-sama." Naruto said with an eye smile as he faced the Third one last time.

"So, by that logic, if Kushina, and the Yondaime had had a son, I would most like be the result, an almost replica to the Fourth Hokage, oh well, think of it like this, I could pass for Naruko brother, our names are almost identical. So, what will it be, Sarutobi?" Naruto said, using Sarutobi's surname to show the seriousness of the situation.

"Humph, fine brat, I'll help you, but you better not let her get hurt, or next time your death won't be fake!" Sarutobi answered releasing just enough KI to put the kid on his knees before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

-(Flashback End)-

Naruto chuckled at the memory before he turned and began his trip down to the streets of Konoha as he began humming a tune that entered his mind. Suddenly remembering something else, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, and smiled before folding it back up and putting it back in its place.

-(With Naruko)-

As she walked down the streets of Konoha, she noticed all the glares that weren't unusual, but the grins on everyone's face were an unusual sight for the child redhead. She looked down at her clothes, thinking that they maybe the cause of the strange and foreign looks.

She was wearing a red sweater because of the cold outside with an orange skirt that cut off at her legs, mid-calf. On her feet was a pair of orange sandals, she remembered that she had her hair up in twin ponytails with her red hair ending about shoulder blade length. She still couldn't understand the looks before she saw them turning the corner, the mob, now them she recognized, but usually they would leave her alone with exception of her birthday every year. She knew that the vast majority of the mob would be civilians but she had no combat skills, so she couldn't really fight back.

As she turned tail and ran back towards safety, her Jiji's tower, her sanctuary, she saw the villagers move to block her way. Many of the civilians had met earlier and had planned to trap the 'fox' so that the others could catch up and kill the 'demon'.

As she tried to push her way through the crowd, she suddenly felt a boot plant itself in her gut, sending the young girl off to the side and into an alley. Racing down the alley as fast as she could, she soon found out that it was dead-end. Quickly turning to try and escape, she met only the front of the mob that had gathered to try once again to end her life.

She clenched her eyes shut as one man raced forwards with a pitchfork upraised, waiting for the burning pain to begin. However, she never felt it, only felt a warm liquid on her cheek, and heard a dull _thump_. As she opened her eyes, she saw the back of a dark cloaked figure with his sword out with blood on the tip and the attacking man on the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Haha, it takes this many of you to catch a little girl, wow, what a crazy game of tag. You know, I read in a book somewhere that in some western countries, they play something similar called 'fox hunt'. Is this similar?" Naruto asked as the mob grinned and nodded causing Naruto in turn to grin bigger and Naruko to curl deeper into the dark corner of the alley.

"Well, then, since you were chasing her, then you must be the dogs?" Naruto asked again, laying his trap.

"No, no, you misunderstand, we're- " Some started before nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, okay, then you are the foxes, I always wanted a fox pelt jacket, let's get this game started." Naruto said before he ran towards the crowd with his sword out, the blade seeming to shiver with excitement at all the blood about to be spilt.

Bouncing off the wall, Naruto jumped over the crowd before spinning in mid-air and slashing at some of the defenseless civilians.

The mob may have been able to take Naruko on because of their superior numbers, but they were still civilians and as such, fell before Naruto, who was a half-shinobi. He had yet to enter the Academy so he on had his sword, and two Katon jutsu to go on, and what little Taijutsu he observed from his fights with Itachi and the one fight with his Kaa-chan. He may have some skills, but he still couldn't take on all the civilians if they decided to fight back. The only reason he was winning currently, if you could call it that, was because he had the element of surprise on his side.

The crowd seemed to realize that as they began to hit him from all sides until he was pushed back to the front of the mob, however, he hadn't went peacefully as several civilians fell to wounds inflicted by Naruto.

While the plan required Naruto to take a dive, he wanted the crowd to remember him and to get the message, 'Don't mess with Naruko'. As one civilian stabbed his arm with a butcher's knife, they crowd seemed to grow as others off the street jumped in to help the mob kill the 'demon' and her savior.

"You want to help the demon, then you are a demon lover, and will bear the demon's mark!" The butcher said as he held Naruto down as he dragged the bloody knife across Naruto's cheeks, leaving scars similar to Naruko's whiskers.

If the man expected Naruto to scream out in pain, he was disappointed as instead Naruto formed hand seals with his hands above his head before inhaling and blowing a fireball right in the butcher's face, burning the flesh, forcing the man back into the crowd, who flinched away from the disfigured man.

"Kuso, he's a shinobi, but he can't be much older than an Academy student!" One woman yelled before the crowd unconsciously took a step back as Naruto hauled himself to his feet breathing heavily.

"I didn't want to do this because I'm probably going to either kill myself from chakra exhaustion or give away my identity, but screw it!" Naruto said as he breathed heavily before make a rapid series of hand signs and slamming his hand on the ground, as wind erupted from the impact making a rush of wind his the crowd before Naruto exhaled causing a fireball to blow down the alley, incinerating several of the civilians as the close quarters of the alley worked against them.

However, he didn't expect the civilian to come back stronger than ever before as now they had more people than before. Rushing up the alley, they intended to end this fight before the 'fox child' crawled away to safety.

As Naruto saw them approaching, he forced himself to his feet. They simply bypassed him and grabbed at Naruko who screamed a dead-raising scream, which caused a surprising reaction in Naruto, who grabbed his head as he screamed in turn.

"No, no, no! I won't let you hurt Naruko, I WON"T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Naruto screeched before his lifted his sword and in a flash of speed he didn't know he had, he appeared between the crowd and Naruko, severing at least 6 different hands to make room before he settled into a sword stance.

"Take this and die! BLOOD MOON QUARTERING!" Naruto called as he began slashing left and right as he began marching through the crowd as he watched his blade with some minor satisfaction. He could see that the civilians were having trouble following the glint of his blade, but Naruto was watching it like a cat's tail.

"So, this is my Sharingan huh, how ironic. On the event of me leaving the Uchiha name behind, the very bloodline that was promised me forms to me. Well, time to test this out as he mumbled something under his breath his steam seemed to run out.

The civilian's noticed this and returned slash for slash, utterly mutilating his body before turning on Naruko who had disappeared into the shadows of the night. Blaming Naruto for the loss of their prey, they stabbed his body over and over again in replacement of the 'demon child' before finally just leaving their weapons stuck in his body before walking off as no one tried to remove the hood on the body of the now dead savior to Naruko.

-(With Naruko)-

Naruko was broken, she curled up on her bed as sobs racked her body as she remembered the fool who tried to help her. Such was the fate to everyone who tried to help her. Well, with the exception of the ANBU and Jiji, but they couldn't really help her like she needed since she known the stupid civilian council would have her Jiji's head if he punished the people for attacking her, she still didn't know why they attack her. The ANBU could only help to a different degree, they were allowed to help but the issue was that many had more crucial things to do than baby sit a little girl of five years.

As she heard knocking at her door, she rushed to open it just so she could go ahead and die since no one ever really visited her to see her, only to hurt her. Opening the door she jumped at the person, assuming they had a weapon ready only to collide with a body, a rather toned and comforting body though Naruko didn't understand why.

Opening her eyes, she met bright blue and coal black eyes that closed to smile before she realized who it was.

"Naruto, *sniff* what are you doing here?" Naruko asked, tears still in her eyes as Naruto entered her run-down apartment.

"What, a friend can't come visit his friend?" Naruto said as Naruko took in his bag, and the mask drawn across his face, much like a man she had met before with silvery hair and his nose in an orange book.

"I suppose, but to be honest, I don't really feel like company tonight." Naruko said before Naruto snickered.

"What, do I have something on my face?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's just, that, well, I'm your new roommate." Naruto said with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruko asked confused.

"I'm moving in with you, I got in a big fight because of my family so I'm moving in with you. I even brought presents!" Naruto said which made Naruko smile as she stuck her hand out.

Naruto removed the scroll from his pocket and informed her that it had a sword in it and explained about it being a sentient sword in the sense that it fed off of lunar energy, and Naruto's blade was its brother.

Naruto thanked Naruto before smirking as she reached up to kiss his cheek before he thrust a small square into her hand. Looking down, she saw it was a picture of a girl that looked almost identical to her, with perhaps a bit more baby fat, but a lot of people had more baby fat than Naruko, she just couldn't eat enough to be called fat.

"Why do you have a picture of me you creep?" Naruko exclaimed loudly while Naruto shut the door to his new apartment.

"I bring you gifts and you call me a creep?" Naruto asked as he entered kitchen and began unloading all the foodstuffs he brought.

"Whatever, marry me, give me a child, become the Hokage, you're still a creep." Naruko informed the blonde.

"And you're still the most beautiful girl in the world." Naruto retorted causing the red head to blush. "And it isn't a picture of you, it's your mother, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said before silence hit the house/apartment.

"Naruko?" Naruto asked as he returned to the room as Naruko tackled him and squeezed him as hard as she could with tears running down her face.

Not giving Naruto a moment to react, she pulled his mask down before kissing his cheek once again before feeling the unusual feeling from last time as she opened her eyes to find whisker marks similar to her's.

"_It's him, the one who protected me!_" Naruko thought as blood rushed to her head.

This was all too much for one night as the red head chuckled before clutching onto the blonde like her own personal teddy bear which he supposed, from now on, he was.

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter, and as promised, I've uploaded them all together so don't worry, be happy! Anyways, I want this to be clear, this will be a different kind of story, by different I mean my first, well a lot of things so please bear with the story and if you are displeased with how something is, just let me know in a review please. Have a good day, and if possible, have a Mountain Dew on me.**


	4. Old Tenants

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logical thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. On another note, shout-out to the person that pointed out my flaw with the honorifics, ototo is little brother, while Aniki is big brother, thank you for your help.**

**-Old Tenants-**

The village of Konoha was currently in an uproar, well, three people were, the rest of the village was cowering, well the civilians were. These three people happened to be Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi Uchiha, who were on a self-imposed rampaged through the civilian sector searching for the ones responsible for 'murdering' their Sochi, Nii-san, and Ototo, respectively.

When the Hokage had called a council meeting in to announce that one of the young Uchiha's had been murdered, many were quick to call for blood, especially when word got out that he was found in the area that Naruko had been cornered in. As such, many fingers were pointed at her until it got that a mob had assembled to 'punish' the 'demon brat' last night and had killed an anonymous person that had stood up for Naruko.

Suddenly, the cries for blood were cries for help as Mikoto took to the streets to remind the village why she was regarded as such a powerful kunoichi in her youth. The current death counter was nearing 150 civilians, and the casualty counter was nearing 230 with second and third degree burns being the most prevalent cause.

Itachi and Sasuke had turned the whole thing into a training excursion with Itachi testing out his new blade and Sasuke practicing his speed exercises. Sasuke would run passed the crowds and herd them like sheep to a slaughter towards Itachi who was always ready to cut up more killers.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto was still asleep however, completely unaware of the mayhem outside, but why would he need to wake up when he had orchestrated the whole thing, not that anyone other than he and his mother and two siblings knew. However, Naruto was still currently faced with his own predicament. The redhead girl that had adopted him as her new bed was also still asleep on his chest. He had tried to shift her off but she just clung on for dear life and anytime some part of her touched the floor she would frown and whimper n her sleep as if having a bed dream.

Closing his eyes to sleep some more, he felt a cold wind slice across him and a small dampness to make itself known on his back as he opened his eyes to view a grayish sky with white stuff falling down like rain. Realizing that the dampness was the cold stuff melting beneath his body heat, he jumped to his feet and taking in his surroundings. The white stuff blanketed the ground around him which wasn't far only about the size of an average training ground, however, what was really out of place was the house built off in the distance.

As he made a choice, he closed his eyes before activating his Sharingan and looking around to see if this was a Genjutsu. Admittedly, he knew very little about Genjutsu, other than they were perfect for making a getaway if last night was any indication. Seeing that it wasn't, he began running towards the house, the only sign of civilization and survival.

As he jumped over some rocks, one of his feet hit the ground, only to sink down to his knees in the white stuff, which was steadily growing colder. As he tried to pull himself free, he heard a voice on the wind as it brought it to his ears.

"You, you did this, and now you will pay!" The voice hollered as Naruto began to grow scared as he yelled back.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Naruto yelled as he struggled to pull his leg free from the frozen embrace.

"You don't remember me, you just saw me last night, or do you just forget everyone you do this to!?" The voice screamed as a body popped out of the white stuff and waded towards him as Naruto tried once again in vain to pull free from the embrace before the man reached him. As he neared him, Naruto could see his face, or what was left of it, it looked like a blowtorch had been used on his face, however, when the being pulled a decaying hand up, Naruto knew who it was. In the hand was a butcher's knife, clutched tightly as the figure trudged ever closer to Naruto.

"No, get away from me you killer!" Naruto screamed as tears began pouring out of his dark eye before freezing in the cold air.

"Killer, I'm the one who's dead, you're the killer not me!" The butcher said as he trudged ever closer, almost ten feet away now as Naruto continued struggling.

"Why are you haunting me, you're dead, now go to the Shinigami!" Naruto continued screaming, his voice almost hoarse in the cold air as the butcher raised his knife up to cut Naruto.

"Because you still care enough to remember the people you kill." An older voice answered before the butcher cried out as a fire enveloped him. The high intensity heat even melted the white stuff enough so that Naruto could pull his foot out of the hole.

Looking up, Naruto met a man that appeared to be, well an older version of him.

"What, you never seen snow before?" F. Naruto asked.

Seeing him nod, F. Naruto turned on his heel before walking off towards the house, Naruto behind him. As they walked in silence, Naruto looked at the older him's cloak, on the back were the kanji for forgotten and 7th along with the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan symbols.

Opening the door, F. Naruto motioned for Naruto to enter the house which he did warily. F. Naruto followed afterwards, locking the door before pocketing the key then following Naruto into the wide open room.

"So, I suppose we should get down to the first order of business which who I am." F. Naruto said as he fell backwards as a chair appeared underneath him, providing a seat as Naruto followed suit and a couch appeared to catch him.

"I am, in essence, you." F. Naruto said and alliterated when he saw Naruto's confused expression, the look as foreign on his face as lust on a Hyuuga's. "That is to say, that you will be me, as I was once you. I am from the future, the future you if you will and as such, you are me but I am not you." F. Naruto said, further confusing the young blonde.

"Ughh, this riddle speak is confusing me, can you try and make it any simpler?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"I suppose I could. In the future, an event happened that sent me back in time where I was sealed into you, the details are beyond me. My point is that I am sealed into you and as such, I felt that it was high time we met. I remember how lost I was after my killing that butcher which is why I will try to help you with it." F. Naruto said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, let's approach this from a question approach, I always liked that approach. If you hadn't killed the butcher, what would've happened?" F. Naruto asked as Naruto considered the answer.

"Well, he would've most likely left me for dead after further mutilating me before going after Naruko." Naruto answered as his eyes met and he nodded as a question to see if this was the correct answer.

"First, most likely, second, there is no right answer, that is why I like this approach. However, you answer the question is up to your own opinions, so I can't be blamed if you don't like the answer." F. Naruto said before standing and fiddling with a book in his hand which also appeared from nowhere as did the pen in his hand.

"Anyways, I figured that since we currently share a body then we should have a good relationship." F. Naruto said before continuing as he snapped his fingers causing a table with hot chocolate to appear.

"Now then, I used to be like you, in fact in the Academy, I was known as the slacker prodigy because of my care-not attitude. I had a saying at the time for that, 'A true prodigy…" F. Naruto started as Naruto took up the statement.

"A true prodigy doesn't need to prove that he is the best, showing your skill and knowing your skill are two different things. To show your skills is to doubt them, to know them is to only use them when they are needed. Shinobi thrive off of information and to tell my skills is to hand my enemies my weakness. If being the dead last is what it takes to conceal my skills, then…" Naruto said as he reached from the cup of hot chocolate.

"Then I'll wear the title proudly, Minato Namikaze, Jiriya of the Sannin, and Itachi Uchiha, these are the true prodigies!" F. Naruto finished the statement as Naruto flinched back from the scalding liquid.

"I was like you, until the war." F. Naruto exclaimed as he closed his eyes and traced the kanji for respect in his chest.

"War?" Naruto questioned as he tried to envision war only to see darkness.

"Yes, a war will come in your lifetime, but not soon. 12 years at least until the war begins, the war for Naruko and…" F. Naruto trailed off.

"And who?" Naruto asked, listening closely for any whispers.

"Spoilers." F. Naruto said causing Naruto to face fault before the vibration knocking the cup over, however, the liquid never left the cup as it seemed to freeze in mid-fall.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Naruto exclaimed catching sight of the cup.

"How do you know that I did it, and some force of reality didn't do it?" F. Naruto asked closing his eyes as he stuck his tongue out and lapped up the liquid from a saucer.

"Because you are the one who conjured up the furniture and cups." Naruto answered before a small tinkling sound was heard as a cat entered the room. F. Naruto nodded in the affirmative as he set the saucer on the ground allowing the cat to lap at the liquid as well as it gave a soft, 'mrow' in return.

"That is correct, Naruto, because I do control this place, as do you. This is your mindscape, now usually this would be a reflection of your mental state, with memories, dreams and imagination. However, since I am you I can control this to a degree as you can tell. You don't know what that stuff outside is do you?" F. Naruto said as he snapped his fingers again and suddenly the house was gone by the white stuff stopped falling.

"This is snow, a somewhat solid state of water. I had a friend who worked with this kind of stuff, I miss her." F. Naruto said as the snow began melting in the air, turning into a freezing rain.

"Anyways, I will help you as you grow older with whatever you need, well in terms of information, I suppose I could teach and your girlfriend some jutsu at a later date, but mostly I'll help you with information on clans, villages and Kages, in a way, I'll be your own personal Bingo Book." F. Naruto said Naruto smiled before the landscape began to shake.

"Well, looks like it's time for you to go, but if you need anything, just think it and I'll answer as best I can, now get out of my home!" F. Naruto said as Naruto nodded and faded out as F. Naruto turned back to the house, yawning as he warmed up again after the cold outside, revealing two abnormally sharp canines.

"See that wasn't so bad was it Mata-chan?" F. Naruto asked as the kitten looked up before looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"No, in fact, I think he would make a wonderful summoner for the cats. Now then, come play with me!" The kitten yowled.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto yawned before opening his eyes as they met a pair of violet eyes directly in front of him. "Hello, Naruko, can you get off of me now, so that I can fix breakfast?" Naruto asked as the redhead rolled off of him before rising herself as Naruto began cooking breakfast for the pair.

"Hey Naruto." Naruko said as she looked at the picture once again.

"Yeah, Naruko?" Naruto answered as he sighed as the milk was out of date.

"Since you have a picture of my mom, do you know my father?" Naruko asked hopefully as she grasped the picture tightly.

"Yep, but I can't tell you about him. It's not that I don't want to, the Hokage has ordered that, until you are a Chunnin or 21, he can't tell you; he warned me that should I tell you, that the consequence is death, and I would prefer not to die just yet. Then again, I do tend to do what I want, so tell you what. Race you to the store and if you win, then I'll tell you." Naruto said as he slid his shoes on, and opened the door for his roommate and now-adopted sister.

Naruko didn't wait for Naruto to lock the door as she took off towards the nearest store as Naruto took his sweet time, making a point to stop at the Building Manager's office and grabbing the appropriate amount for milk even with the horrible prices they tended to give Naruko.

Chuckling, he counted to ten before taking off after Naruko in high speed pursuit as the pair rushed to the store where they purchased the milk and Naruko begged Naruto to tell her before he smirked and ran off with Naruko huffing and giving chase across half the village before she finally caught up to him.

Once she caught him, she didn't slow down, before tackling him to the ground and getting him in a chokehold which he could've easily broke but liked the soft feel of her hands. He vaguely noted that they felt like the hands of the innocent, and not a murderer, like his before he made a decision.

"I suppose you want to know your father now?" Naruto said and at her nodding, he pointed down at the stone under the pair.

"What, you better tell me, you promised!" Naruko cried as tears formed in her eyes as she pouted.

"Naruto just chuckled as he continued pointing down until Naruko decided to humor the blonde even if he would most likely run off now that she wasn't holding him down. Looking down, she saw that she had chased him to the Hokage Head Monument. She also noted that they were on top of the Fourth's head before realization dawned on her and she turned to Naruto with hope on her face.

"Thank you, Nii-chan!" Naruko cried loudly as she wrapped her arms around the larger boy.

"Oh, is that what I am now? Your Nii-chan?" Naruto said as Naruko reached up and kissed the blonde again on the cheek causing the boy to blush as red as Naruko's hair.

"Yep, you're my Nii-chan now, and I'm your Nee-chan! So you had better take responsibility." Naruko said as she felt Naruto tense up as he walked to the edge and stood on the railing.

"Naruko, that butcher last night, I killed him. I'm a murderer, I don't know if I'm what you want as a Nii-chan, and a sweet girl like you could never be related to someone who kills without hesitation. They call you a murderer, but I've felt your hands, their too soft for murder, not like mine, mine are already stained with blood of many people." Naruto whispered as the wind took his words and carried them over the village.

"But, if you will have me, I promise now, on day, that I will never hesitate to kill those that threaten my precious people, from this day forward, I will devote my life to your well-being, and the well-being of anyone else that joins us." Naruto continued as he somehow turned around to face Naruko.

Naruko's head was bowed with her hair covering her eyes which Naruto took for disdain.

"I suppose I was right, you would never want a murderer for a brother." Naruto said as he began leaning back over the railing. However, just as he felt weightless, something grasped his wrist holding him from falling.

"*sniff* Naruto, you were my first friend, I'm not letting you go that easily. *sniffle* If you're a murderer, then I'll be a demon. You kill to protect me, then you worry about the killed, that's not a murderer. If this is supposed to be your penance, then I have a different idea, train me to be a noble person like you that won't hesitate to kill to protect my precious people, JUST LIKE YOU!" Naruko screamed as she gripped his wrist tighter.

"Naruko, let me go or you're going to go over with me, and I can't let that happen to you yet, you have to live to help this village, to change their opinions of you, prove that you are a demon for me!" Naruto yelled as he twisted his wrist around he pulled free from Naruko's grip as he began falling towards the ground..

Naruko screamed before she did something unthinkable as she dove over the edge after her brother and friend. Naruto noticed her falling after him and their eyes locked for a split second, before her's closed and turned crimson as a tail appeared behind her and reached down to grab him effortlessly as her nails lengthened into claws which dug into the cliff wall, holding the pair up before Naruko managed to pull Naruto into an indention.

"Haha, I suppose this would be a good time to mention that, I have the Nine-Tails Fox sealed into me." Naruko said as first Naruto began to laugh then Naruko as the pair of killers related on a new level.

**A/N: So, this is it, the beginning of the next box set, or actually, I think I'll just upload this one on its own, now then, I kind of like the box set thing, but do you guys? Also, just wow on the favs and follows, a give you a weekend and you go above and beyond, I mean I feel like I don't deserve all this. Now then, this chapter might seem a little out there but I would like to establish that Naruko truly trusts Naruto, and just how much Naruto is determined to protect his new sister. Anyways, have a good day, night, life, whatever.**


	5. Old Business

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logical thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. **

**-Old Business-**

One week had passed since the incident known as 'The Fall' to Naruto and Naruko. Naruto had reluctantly agreed to train her, but said to wait about a week to get settled into the apartment and to take care of some business.

Naruto hadn't really been all that surprised at Naruko's revelation, something he made known to her and demanded that she not tell anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary. He had questioned her on the fox, who she said refused to speak to her after she had met it one night in a sewer that Naruto told her was her mindscape.

Now, here the pair was one week later, one ecstatic, the other lethargic, but still ready to get down to training. They were at one of the lesser used training grounds, located about a half-mile from their apartment complex.

"Now then, can you actually use chakra at all?" Naruto asked as Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

"No… and I can only use the fox's chakra in life and death situations like falling off the cliff, and even then, it was a miracle that the chakra came when I asked for it." Naruko answered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, then, there isn't much we can do, but I could teach you some Taijutsu, which is essentially hand-to-hand combat, help you meditate to try and access your chakra pool, teach you some stealth skills, those would be useful with the mobs chasing you. I would prefer to not begin teaching you how to use that sword just yet, but there's also trying to form a bond with the Kyuubi, that's a whole other can of worms that shouldn't be open in the foreseeable future." Naruto said as he submitted and rejected each idea.

"That's about it, and chakra would be a very useful tool so, I want you to meditate while I go do some business in town. I'll be back in about two hours if everything goes okay, but if I'm not back in 4 hours, I want you to go home and lock the door. I have a key so I can get in, okay?" Naruto suggested as Naruko nodded before Naruto showed her the correct form for meditation.

"Now, you'll know that's it's chakra by the slightly warm and comforting feel to it. I want you to grasp it as best you can, you probably won't get it today or even tomorrow but it never hurts to try." Naruto explained as Naruko nodded and closed her eyes as her breathing leveled out.

As she settled into the meditative state, she vaguely heard Naruto leave the area and head back towards town. She calmly breathed in and out as she felt a slight warmth surround her, and almost jumped up in joy before the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared causing Naruko to frown.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto was currently standing in front of his destination, the Uchiha compound. He had promised that he would visit and he intended to keep that promise as he skirted the area to come up in the backyard of the Uchiha compound, where many Uchiha's practiced their jutsu and some just sat around and read books or spoke with their friends. Sighing at the peaceful feel of the compound compared to the tension in the Red Light District where his and Naruko's apartment was located.

Walking up to the door of his former house, the door was answered by a small boy about Naruto's age but about one inch shorter than him. He had the black Uchiha hair, and onyx eyes but the difference between this Uchiha and the others was that this one was his younger brother.

"Hello, there Sasuke-ototo. Aren't you going to come out and explore with me?" Naruto asked his younger brother.

Sasuke looked down with sadness. "I can't, Tou-san found out that you were 'killed' and went ballistic. I'm currently confined to the compound, and he's been yelling at Itachi-Nii-san and Kaa-chan for about an hour now about how they let you die. The way he's talking, I don't know if I'll ever get to leave again, or even if he will." Sasuke mumbled under his breathe before Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

'Okay then, tell Kaa-chan and Itachi that I'm sorry for bringing this down on them. And, that I love you." Naruto said as he disappeared into the shadows somehow, despite there being no shadows around.

Naruto sighed at his lack of companionship before he heard a slight buzzing sound in his ear, rubbing it to try and remove whatever was causing it, he didn't find anything and the buzzing was still there. Getting annoyed at the sound, he stuck his fingers in his ears, trying to block out the noise, but it also did nothing to help.

Sighing once again at how nothing seemed to be going his way today, the buzzing got louder before finally turning into a voice.

**"So, I said I wasn't going to help you with your training, but just sitting around her with Mata-chan is making me depressed so head to the nearest bookstore and buy an empty journal."** F. Naruto said in Naruto's head, before Naruto sent an image of him nodding back, then turning to head towards a bookstore.

After buying the book, Naruto just looked at it with confusion as to what he did now. "So, what now?" Naruto asked mentally to his older self who paused before responding.

"Now, with your blood write 'knowledge' on the cover and push your chakra through it." F. Naruto instructed and as Naruto did so, he sent his chakra through the blood to form a link with it.

After Naruto had finished, he pushed his chakra through it before awaiting the next order. Deciding that he shouldn't do this in the streets, he slipped into an alleyway where it was dark enough for him to hide himself.

**"Now open the book to the first page." **F. Naruto said before the connection went dead. Naruto looked at the book with some scrutiny before doing exactly as ordered. The page was still as blank as it was the first time. He pulled out a pen and wrote on the page, only for the ink to sink through the page and disappear.

Annoyed, Naruto snapped the book shut, thinking that he would figure it out later. He had too many things he had to get done today to be trying to figure out the cryptic gift from his older self. First on this list was upgrading his training regiment. He needed better chakra control, needed to learn how to channel his wind affinity better than he currently could, his speed could be better, and he wanted to practice with his Sharingan some, but since he was keeping a low profile, which might be a bit difficult. Then there were his concerns about his chakra pool, sure it was larger than most kids his age, even the other clan kids, but when you use elemental attacks like Naruto did, it quickly caught up with you.

Deciding that chakra control was his primary concern since he couldn't manage better jutsu anyways if he had a larger chakra pool since his control would be shot, Naruto turned towards the best place to get info, the library.

Slipping into the library proved to be a more daunting task than Naruto thought as the librarian refused to let him enter it, referring to a sign that read, 'No Demons Allowed'. Below the sign was some spray paint that read, 'Lovers may also be denied entry'.

Maintaining his calm exterior, Naruto slinked away before using his stealth skills to squeeze through an open window on the second story. Of course, he had scratches and gravel in uncomfortable places, but he had managed to gain entry where he was denied.

"Okay, now where is the shinobi section?" Naruto asked himself quietly as he disappeared into the shadows, using his naturally dark clothes to blend in.

-(With Naruko)-

Naruko was still struggling to access her chakra pool while Naruto used his skills to enhance his powers. As she collapsed after another failure to catch her chakra, she breathed out before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HOW CAN IT BE THIS HARD TO USE CHAKRA, NARUTO USES IT LIKE IT"S NOTHING SO WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT?" Naruko screamed before trying once again to reach her chakra. She sat silent for about five minutes before once again yelling as she failed again.

"Oh well, he said that I probably wouldn't get it the first day, or even tomorrow, but I wanted to show him just how good I am. If I give up now, then what did my request mean, if I quit when things don't go my way?" Naruko questioned herself before looking at her sword sitting by her side.

"Naruto told me not to do anything but focus on accessing my chakra, but Naruto isn't here, now is he? If I practice with my sword, than I won't need to use my chakra. I'll just be a samurai." Naruko said as she stood up before grasping the handle of her sword and pulling it free form the sheath, only for the blade to not budge.

"Oh, come on!" Naruko cried out as she looked the scabbard over before finding a seal with read 'seal'. She didn't know how she knew what it read, or even how she knew that Naruto didn't possess this level of Fuinjutsu. She just chalked it up to a hunch.

"Really, I can't even use my sword without chakra?" Naruko said as she hung her head in disappointment before falling to the ground with a silent cry of 'why?'. Looking up at sun, she decided that she should head home to see Naruto, who was most likely waiting for her.

Tromping up the stairs on the outside of her apartment complex, the metal creaked ominously before falling quiet once again. Sighing at the rundown building, Naruko pulled out her key before unlocking the door and entering her apartment. Hearing the shower running, she slumped into her beat up couch, which release a puff of dust into the air as Naruko began sneezing.

"Why *achoo* me? I haven't *achoo* done *achoo* anything wrong." Naruko said aloud as she shut her eyes as she let the heat of the room wash over her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she opened her eyes to see Naruto walking across the room, drying his now flat hair with a ratty towel. With his arm in the air, Naruko could see the slight muscle on Naruto's arm, something she couldn't do normally because of his casual attire.

"Oh, you're home." Naruto said as he dropped the towel, covering his arm once again. "There isn't any hot water left, a repairman is supposed to come tomorrow and fix the water heater, or so I was told when I complained about it. Anyways, go take a shower and then we'll have dinner." Naruto said as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Wait," Naruko said causing the blonde to face her once again, "Can we go out tonight, there are some people I want you to meet." Naruko asked as she stared intently at Naruto, who simply nodded under the stare of his red headed roommate.

Naruko smiled as she walked off to the bathroom to clean off all the accumulated grime on her. As she stood under the shower head, the water rushed out of the device and flowed over Naruko as she gave a small 'ahh' at the freezing cold water that better suited a polar ice cap than an apartment shower.

Hurrying through her shower because of this, she jumped out the shower before wrapping a towel around her nude body in an effort to warm herself. Shivering through the whole process, she slowly dragged the cloth across her wet body, effectively drying it before rushing to her room and putting some warmer clothes on.

While pulling her skirt on, it occurred to her that Naruto hadn't even been shivering after taking a shower; in fact she could tell from his gait that he was relaxed, like he took a warm shower instead of a frozen one. Shaking the thought off that her new roommate had stolen all her hot water, since the hot water was regularly shut off in her building.

Coming out of her room, she saw Naruto's shirtless body and snuck up behind him before jumping on his back, causing the blonde to gasp and crumple under her weight. Naruko giggled as she helped her friend to his feet before punching him.

"I don't weigh that much." She said with a lethal undertone that spoke of horrendous torture if Naruto decided to argue.

"It's true that you don't, but I hurt my legs jumping out of a second-story window at the library, when a pile of books landed on me." Naruto said as Naruko looked down and saw the numerous marks from the books impacting his back and legs.

"Oh, sorry." Naruko mumbled as Naruto waved it off as he opened the door for his roommate, which she took with what little dignity she had at the moment. Looking back, she saw Naruto pull a shirt on as he winced at it rubbing his wounds.

"Now then, where are we going?" Naruto asked as he locked the door and felt himself get pulled along by Naruko towards wherever they were going for dinner.

Naruto saw the multiple glares the young pair got as Naruko pulled him through the streets towards their destination. Finally stopping, he saw that they were at a ramen stand which Naruko seemed excited to be at as she skipped under the cover ed and hopped on to a stool, a motion which Naruto imitated with less hopping, skipping, and emotion as he simply climbed on to the seat since he was two inches taller than Naruko and could reach the top of the counter to pull himself up.

"Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jii-san, I'm here, and I brought company!" Naruko yelled as a teenage girl came to the counter from the back. She had long brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades and a smile that showed compassion for the girl at Naruto's side.

"I see that. Is this your boyfriend?" Ayame asked teasingly as Naruko blushed and shook her head demurely, something that Naruto didn't think she could even do.

"No, this is my roommate, Naruto." Naruko mumbled as Ayame chuckled and turned to face Naruto.

"Hello, my name is Ayame and my Tou-san owns the stand so I'll be taking your orders tonight. What will you be having?" Ayame said as Naruko's face lit back up.

"I'll have two bowls of pork ramen, 1 bowl of miso, and three bowls of salt ramen, and two bowls of vegetable." Naruko ordered, adding the last one after a glare from Naruto that spoke of pain otherwise.

"And for you, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as she missed the glare from Naruto to Naruko about eating healthier.

"I'll have two bowls of vegemtable, and one salt, please." Naruto ordered as he nodded as if confirming with himself causing Naruko and Ayame to giggle at his mispronunciation of vegetable.

"Okay, they will be ready it a little bit." Ayame said as she handed the order to Teuchi in the back, who jumped on cooking so many bowls immediately.

"So, how have things been with you lately, Naruko?" Ayame asked, making small talk to pass the time as she was genuinely curious about her adopted younger sister.

"Oh, you how it is, villagers try to kill me, dashing knight in shining armor, or dark cloak as the case was, shows up to save me, takes me home safely, and becomes my new roommate. Just like in all those manga that you let me read." Naruko said as if this was normal, which prompted the two other people to face fault.

The three continued like this, Ayame getting to know Naruto and Naruko getting to complain about the villagers, until their orders came. Naruto and Naruko both thanked the man and Ayame for the meal before breaking the provided chopsticks and digging into the ramen.

While Naruko ate like it was her last meal, Naruto ate at a more sedate pace, yet seemed to consume just as much as Naruko, a fact which Ayame and Teuchi found incredible as no one, aside from the Akamichis could eat like that.

After the young pair finished their bowls, with Naruto finishing before Naruko, they got up to leave after thanking the Ichiraku's once again for the food before Naruto pulled out the money to pay for the meal. However, Ayame waved it off as on the house, something that probably happened a lot, Naruto noted, at least in the case of Naruko.

Sighing, Naruto jogged to catch up to Naruko who seemed to walk with a purpose now lending more speed to her steps. Getting in front of her, Naruto saw her face which was smiling, but her eyes were drooping, and reacting quickly, he caught his sister on his back, before chuckling low under his breath.

Carrying the young girl home proved to be an easy enough task since they only lived about a half-mile away from the stand. Shouldering Naruko's limp body, Naruto fit his key in the slot and opened the door, bringing the sleeping red head in as well before dropping her on the bed and returning to the living room, where he laid down to sleep on the couch. However, he just tossed and turned at the vivid images provided by the other night.

Sitting up after yet another bad dream, Naruto wiped his brow to find his hand wet, whether from sweat or tears, he couldn't tell. Climbing off the couch, he walked to the window before climbing out of it and on to the roof.

Lying down on the cool tile under the moon, he yawned as his eyes drifted closed once again. His last words were simply in observance of the moon, "What a beautiful nya-ight."

**A/N: Another one down, and I'll be honest with you, I don't know about this one, I just couldn't seem to make myself sit down and write it. Also, Monday is back to school, so my uploading schedule while be screwed up, but I'll try to keep it up best I can. Another thing is that, my cousin died yesterday, so my family is going through a rough patch right now. Anyways, have a good day and stay safe.**


	6. Old Memories

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logical thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. This chapter is in essence, a collection of spoilers for later in the story, however, parts of this chapter are relevant and non-spoiler like. I'll try to put all spoiler stuff in bold.**

**-Old Memories-**

Naruko breathed calmly as she stared at her opponent across the field. He stood in a non-caring way as if this exercise was below him, which it was until Naruko could actually hit. His stance was fluid, allowing for flexible dodging, and smarting slaps that whipped out from the corner of her eyes.

Sighing, he closed his eyes before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a book on chakra control, he was still not satisfied with his level of chakra control. Without looking up, he leaned back, ducking under the chest level swing from his sparring partner.

"If you want to hit me, then follow the stances that I gave you, otherwise I'm just going to keep on dodging." Her partner said as he looked up and met her eyes, violet glaring at black and blue as Naruko nodded before jumping back a short distance.

"Are you ready now?" Naruko's partner questioned as she nodded in assent as she raised one foot in the air.

"Aye, Naruto-sensei." Naruko answered as Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone that ran around the girl to trap her in a pincer attack.

The real Naruto charged at Naruko, following what a normal shinobi would do as he went for a low sweep, and Naruko leaped over the kick. Naruto drew a kunai as he thrust it up towards the floating Naruko, who simply dropped one foot on top of him and pushed herself away, landing behind the other Naruto that was charging from behind. Using her advantageous position, she followed through with the second stance, and thrust her sword forwards, like a pecking bird, and was rewarded as the clone was trapped between his team mate and a sharp blade, the latter of which dug into his back not a second later.

The clone disappeared in smoke as Naruto rose from his crouch, and smiled at his apprentice. As she sheathed her sword, it made the unique sound that it produced as it struck a piece of metal; for some reason it made a animal call instead of the traditional 'clang'. The only one that it didn't produce this sound with was its brother blade, which rarely left Naruto's side.

Naruto grabbed his sister by the shoulders before bringing her in for a hug, which turned awkward when she turned her head and the two collided with a 'clonk'. Naruko let loose a string of half-curses which turned into low mumbles.

Naruto looked at his sister once again, recalling how she had started her training trying to draw out her chakra a little over a month ago. Tomorrow would be a week since she had managed to call on it and free her blade, a fact which she relished in. Afterwards, she had asked Naruto for more training which the blonde said he had already agreed to train her to his level, or at least to the point where she could protect someone, namely, herself.

After a little digging around, Naruto had found a book on the Uzumaki clan, in the History of Konoha text book that they gave to Academy students. He had 'borrowed' the book from the local library, after which, he showed Naruko, who practically snatched the book from his hands and drank the knowledge of her clan, which originated from a village called Uzushiogakure, who happened to be Konoha's biggest allies since the First Hokage was married to their clan head at the time. Their bonds were so strong that the swirl in the middle of the Konoha symbol was the Uzumaki clan symbol, something that Naruko deemed worthy of her cry of 'awesome' which had caused particles of the roof to fall into their apartment.

Soon after, he had gotten a chance to question Mikoto about Naruko's parents, which she answered by tossing him a Bingo Book, one that still had both parents in it. Naruto had thanked her by kissing her cheek, an action that caused Mikoto to blush, something that amused Sasuke and Itachi.

After handing the book to Naruko, she had began begging for sword training since her mother was considering so skilled and she wanted to prove herself as her mother's daughter. Eye smiling, Naruto had dragged her to a training field and began teaching her a stance that suited her blade. The Crane Style, a style that seemed familiar to Naruto before shaking the thought from his head. However, since there was no sword stances to fit the Taijutsu style, he had worked with Naruko to modify it to fit her uses of her two chakra natures, wind and water, neither of which she could use yet.

6 days later was where we find Naruto recalling the events of the past month. Something else they had learned was that the blades were drawn towards each other, and could detect their users emotions such as when Naruko was almost beat one day and Naruto was able to find her through his blade sensing its sister in need.

"Well, I guess we can continue this tomorrow with three, and up clone to help you get accustomed to the springy movements. Tell me, how goes progress on _that_ jutsu?" Naruto said as he walked in front of Naruko who was stroking her blade in a soothing manner.

"I can hold it for the first two in most any circumstances, and three without my blade drawn, but what is the use in that. My legs just can't deal with the sudden impact and bounce in rapid alternations." Naruko said, hooking her blade to her side.

"What about if you use the Kyuubi's chakra in tandem with it, so that it could brace you and strengthen your bounces so you can achieve terminal velocity faster?" Naruto asked thoughtfully, as he turned around to see Naruko with a grimace on her face.

"I haven't been able to call on Kyuubi's chakra at will just yet, in fact only when I jumped off the cliff after you was I able to draw out the beast's chakra, never before and never again. I still don't know how I got it to do what I wanted, I just thought it and it obeyed. Sorry." Naruko apologized.

"It's fine." Naruto answered as the partners continued home.

-(Later That Night)-

Two figures entered Naruto's and Naruko's apartment silently as the door swung open with nary a squeak or a creak like normal, a sign that Naruto had began remodeling and fixing up the apartment. The two figures stalked quietly to the couch where Naruto slept in peace. Seeing the young blonde asleep, they began using hand seals to converse.

"Think this is the one?" The taller of the two signed.

"Most likely, he looks just like that accursed Yellow Flash." The other signed back as he removed a kunai from his pack and lifted it over Naruto's body. However, his partner grabbed his hand as quietly as possible before whispering.

"The report said that the child has the Kyuubi in it, which means that he probably isn't treated too well by the village. He's still young, so maybe we could convince him to join us, and then we could force him to breed and make more little Yellow Flashes. We would climb the ranks and be able to finally conqueror this accursed village!" He whispered, the last part becoming more of a hiss than a whisper though.

Snickering, the shinobi pulled a chakra suppression seal out of his pocket, and placed it on Naruto's back before binding his hands and legs, and placing a gag in his mouth to stop him from alerting anyone to their presence. Snickering one last time, the shinobi exited the room, his partner leading the way back to their rendezvous.

Landing in a small clearing, the two that had just kidnapped Naruto saw their partner, and team leader. Breathing heavily, the one carrying Naruto handed him over to his friend that had remained behind.

Looking at the small child, the youngest one of the four, put their opinion in, "Are we positive that this is the one that we need?" The person said, their voice commanding with a caring undertone, a female.

"Of course this is the one, look, wild yellow hair, whisker marks, and he was living in the apartment that was listed, it has to be him." One said to their team leader.

"And you checked the rest of the area for any possible witnesses?" The team leader asked with a tone that suggested you was raising an eyebrow.

"No, why should we, this kid is supposed to have the Kyuubi, who in their right mind would want to live with him? I mean we got the tip off from one of their own shinobi." The one that had carried Naruto answered as he began to walk off back to the team's village.

"Because the rule book says…" The team captain began before being interrupted.

"The rule book says, bah, you're such a goody-two shoes all the time. You think because you're a Jounin and we're only Chunnin that you can order us around, well let me tell you this. The only reason that you're a Jounin and we aren't is because you have an in with the Kage. You couldn't hope to beat us with your pitiful skills, you aren't anything more than a place for men to put their cum and the only thing you're good for is sucking cock!" The last one said in a mockery of her voice, before ranting in his regular tone which made him sound all nasally.

"Humph, fine then, let's get back to the village, I'm ready to be home." The captain ordered, taking the lead so that none of the three men could see her grit her teeth.

_"Just you wait, one day a woman is going to attack you and put you three in your place, and I can only pray to Kami that I'm their to see it happen." _The captain thought as she continued leading her team away from Konoha at a rather sedated pace.

-(With Naruko)-

Naruko awoke to the sound of her sword humming in its place beside her bed. Grasping the grip as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she was treated to a flash of Naruto thrown over a man's shoulder as a group of four walked through the trees along a trading road that she recognized from being chased from Konoha occasionally before Naruto showed up.

Gasping, she did what she knew she shouldn't do, and climbed out of bed and got dressed to pursue the group carrying her brother. As she pulled her shoes on, she grabbed her sword as it spun around in her hand to point towards the leaving kidnappers, a direction that she took off in, determined to catch up to those that took her brother.

**-(With Naruto: Dream state)-**

**Now normally, Naruto would've been awakened by the general jostling that came with being carried, but he was currently locked in a dream state. As visions passed by him, he vaguely realized that these weren't dreams, but F. Naruto's memories.**

**"Nibi, they got Yugi-chan!" Naruto shouted as he flung open the massive door to Nibi's throne room, the shout echoing around the room as Nibi just met his gaze with a cool control.**

**"Oh, and what would you like me to do about it?" Nibi answered as she rose from her throne, a throne constructed out of bones, and flames, and as she no longer touched it, the throne dissolved into ash.**

**"I want you to tell me how to master my Sage training!" Naruto retorted as he continued a walk towards Nibi's throne, a walk with purpose and dignity, but a walk nonetheless.**

**"Oh, well, there is a way, but it is rather unpopular and a double-edged sword. In fact, I feel obligated to instead just tell you to give up on Yugito." Nibi said as Naruto paused in front of her for a second before…**

**_SMACK_**

**Bijuu or not, Nibi couldn't even see the open palm coming as it impacted her cheek with the resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh. Even so, she knew that her fur that covered the majority of her body was burning as hot as any hellfire she could conjure, she also knew that Naruto knew this as he restrained himself from showing the pain in front of Nibi.**

**"Now then, as your summoner, I command you to tell me how to quickly master my Sage Mode." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth as his skin fell away from his hand.**

**"Haha, I don't need to, you've already done it." Nibi said, confusing the blonde as he tilted his head before his whole world tilted as well, his cheek slamming into the floor.**

**"You will now become something more, my son if you will. A cat hanyou, basically, you'll be eternally stuck in your Sage Mode now. Also, you'll become a lot more cat like as per you becoming a cat. Your fangs will elongate, your ears will be replaced with cat ears, and you'll most likely sprout a tail. You might also find yourself lounging about, drawn to high places, or saying Nya. The positives are that you'll gain a sensor ability, the fur that grows will protect you from all manners of flames, and you'll become exceptionably flexible and balanced. You'll also be able to speak with my associates. Of course, there is something else I can do for you." Nibi said as she picked Naruto up who almost thanked her before she sunk her fangs into his neck.**

**Pulling them out as the blood poured out of the wound before forming a seal between his shoulder blades.**

**"That should block out my youkai in a sense, kind of like a Genjutsu. Be careful though, as long as you're in my presence, you'll be forced into your Hanyou form, but that seal will still block off your abilities, so you'll look like a demon and be powerless." Nibi finished as Naruto began squirming on the floor once again.**

**"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed towards Naruto, Sharingan blazing in its three-tomoe form.**

**Naruto turned as he saw the attack coming, however, he was too drained to dodge as the attack came within 5 feet of his chest.**

**"****RAIKIRI****!" was the call of the attack before Naruto found himself throw sideways, as blood splattered across his field of vision.**

**Naruto forced his eyes open as he saw Sasuke fall to the ground, a massive hole straight through his chest from where he had took the hit for his brother. Kakashi stood over his body, a scowl on his face as he spit on Sasuke's body.**

**"SASUKE!" Naruto howled as new life flooded his body as he rushed towards his brother. However, a backhand from Kakashi knocked him away as he stood between Naruto and his now dead brother's body.**

**"YOU KILLED HIM! Why, your orders were to bring him back to Konoha alive?" Naruto asked as he picked himself back up as his glare met Kakashi across the small distance.**

**"True, but they just want him for breeding stock, something that you can do. Besides, no one will ever know that I killed him, you'll be branded as a traitor and Sasuke died trying to stop you, you killed him." Kakashi said as he disappeared for a second before he was in front of Naruto, holding him up by his neck. "Because that's how it is, right. He died for you, therefore it is your fault that he is dead now, you killed him!" Kakashi admonished vehemently.**

**"I…killed him?" Naruto struggled to speak as his vision began to grow black, before he felt a burning fire rushing through his veins, through his chakra pathways as it flooded his eyes as he glared straight into Kakashi's eyes, who recognized this.**

**Jumping back, Naruto fell to the ground, but not before Kakashi caught a glimpse of his half-closed eye, which was now in a new design, the design of the Mangeyko Sharingan.**

**"This power, this burn, I know this feeling, Itachi-Nii-san, is this what you felt that night?" Naruto wondered aloud as he made a choice.**

**Kakashi's eyes widened as he flew from his place towards Naruto, hoping to stop him. Naruto's lips moved so slowly, however Kakashi just couldn't reach him in time as Naruto raise his arms, as if praising the sky and called out his attack.**

**"Forbidden Mangeyko Sharingan Technique: Devouring of the Sun" ****Naruto called out as black flames erupted from his body as seemed to consume the very sky that had begun to rain.**

**Naruto just gazed across the threshold at the young girl in front of him. Long blonde hair, coal black eyes that looked ready to burst into flames at any second, a slightly pudgy face suggesting a well-fed background. A simple black tee covered her upper torso, while a lavender skirt was draped over her hips and legs which were flawless in their creation. Creamy skin without a blemish, a small dainty nose that upturned slightly which made her appear to be giving a haughty expression. Overall, Naruto would rate her an 8.5, to Naruko's 10.**

**As she steeped forwards, Naruto put out a hand to stop her as he asked for papers and identification.**

**"Haha, don't you recognize me, Minato? I know that such beauty must be blinding to the lower class, but surely you can remember me, especially after the way you practically undressed me with your eyes." The girl said as Naruko came out of the nearby building where she had been getting redressed after yet another of her's and Naruto's 'secessions'.**

**"*sigh* I f only Kushi-chan would share, then I might be able to embed myself in that thick-skull of yours." The girl said as Naruko smirked before answering for Naruto.**

**"Who says I wouldn't, I just don't think you want me to." Naruko said, causing Naruto to at least have the decency to blush at the implication of another girlfriend.**

**The girl on the other hand, just grabbed Naruto's face before capturing his lips in a kiss, which caused his eyes to widen as she pulled away, her cheeks red, while his were probably red enough to be Hinata's blush.**

**"There, now then, I have to get home!" The girl said as she bypassed the stunned Naruto before shouting as she roof hopped towards the Uchiha District.**

**"I'm back, Konoha, Mikoto Uchiha is back!" She shouted as Naruto's blushed made a new color of red.**

**"Well, techniquelly, it isn't incest until she has you, then it's just awkward." Naruko retorted as she pulled Naruto back into the hut.**

**Naruto pulled his sword out of yet another body as more surrounded him. Holding his sword with one hand, one made a set of one-handed seals before breathing fire all over the group of strange men who simply dissolved into white piles of sludge.**

**Sighing, he shushinned back to the camp to take a nap. Appearing in a swirling of metallic shards, he immediately flopped down on a bed.**

**-(5 Hours Later)-**

**Naruto awoke with a yawn as he pulled himself to his feet and exited the tent before preparing to jump back into battle.**

**However, just before he finished channeling the chakra, a man ran into the camp yelling, "Wait, it's over, the war is over, Tsunade-sama is down!" The man shouted as people began dropping weapons.**

**Turning around with disgust, Naruto used chakra to project his voice over the whole encampment.**

**"Shut up, the enemy won't care if we forfeit or not, and I'm certainly not giving up. Did you forget why we're in this war, Naruko, Yugi-chan, Temari-chan's brother, all of them didn't ask for this burden but they bore it all the same. My brothers are out there fighting for their wife's brother, and to repay his debts, and I'm going to join them whether you do or don't!" Naruto shouted as returned to pulling the chakra to go to battle.**

**However, as he left, he heard a cry go up among the people. "Follow the Seventh, to battle or death, he goes, and we shall follow!"**

**"I just don't understand why you're so defensive of him." The blonde in front of him said, shrugging her shoulders.**

**"Now, Samui, you don't understand." Yugito tried to say before Samui turned a threw up a hand as if she was stating the obvious.**

**"I think I do understand, you're having an affair if a emo, traitorous, and generally rude boy who has done nothing but hurt you. Why else would you defend him?" Samui said before a blip of chakra appear in the small clearing.**

**"Because he is my brother, that's why!"**

**"I will tell you the truth, Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan as an S-class mission. The Uchiha clan planned to overthrow the Leaf, and Itachi was more loyal to his village than to his family. He was their spy before he volunteered to kill them all to stop them from causing a civil war. And how did the village repay him? By declaring him a S-class Nuke-nin and running him out of the village." The masked man said to the Uchiha brothers.**

**"I would like to view my brother." Naruto requested as Sasuke contemplated the revelation.**

**"Of course, but what can you hope to get from the body now, his eyes are gone, and he's dead." Tobi asked.**

**"Maybe you didn't get the memo, I asked to see my brother, not his body." Naruto said as he left to see Itachi's body.**

**He found him laying on a slab, as lifeless as the many people who had fought against Naruto.**

**Throwing his body of his shoulder, Naruto walked back into the room. Walking towards a wall, Naruto snapped his fingers as a swirling portal appeared in front of him.**

**"See yah, Tobi. Oh, and next time you try to turn us against the Leaf, don't bother. Also, just for the record, I already knew about the mission, after all, I was the one who killed Tou-san." Naruto informed the masked man as he walked through the portal, Itachi thrown over his shoulder, with Sasuke rushing after him.**

Naruto's eyes fluttered as he heard the whispered cry of, "He's my brother!" Forcing his eyes to open wider and his ears to detect sound, Naruto rolled sideways off the tree he was propped up against. As his eyes opened, he saw the shadowed figure of someone standing over him, but the moon peeked out from behind a cloud just long enough for him to catch a glimpse of her long dark hair.

-(Several Minutes Earlier: With Naruko)-

Naruko could hear the mildly silent footfalls of the group she was in pursuit of as she landed behind them in a medium clearing. As the group turned around, Naruko took in each one in their turn as three of them tensed up, and one handed the bundle over his shoulder to the only loose one. Judging from their stances, these were Chunnin, while the one now holding Naruto was a possible Jounin. She had learned from Naruto that a loose stance is better suited for high-speeds and quick reactions since your body could absorb the impacts better.

"Who are you, and why are you chasing us?" One of the battle ready ones asked as he stepped in front of the other two.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you take my roommate and friend." Naruko answered as she shifted slightly so as to grab her sword if necessary.

"Ha, friend, nice try, but we know the truth. No one would honestly want to be friends with a demon like him." The one on the left said as Naruko could envision a slimy man with dirty hair and cuts all over his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked as rage began seeping out from her soul.

"Oh, you don't know, well, I guess that since your about to die, you should know who, or rather what, you're about to die for. This brat is the container for the Kyuubi, a murder that attacked your village. No one would want to be friends with a demon brat such as this, and we will do just what you asked us to and take the problem off your hands. After all, a demon child doesn't deserve to continue living, don't you agree?" The center one informed Naruko as the small rage and indignation billowed up and out.

"Shut up, I refuse to let you take him, he's not a demon and he certainly doesn't deserve to die!" Naruko yelled as the one on the right 'humph'ed before the three ran towards her, surrounding the girl.

"Why would a cock sucking whore like you try and beat three trained shinobi just for a boy?" The one from the right asked as the moon peeked out from behind a cloud, providing the light for the coming battle.

"BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER!" Naruko yelled before whipping her sword out and charging at one of the men, her eyes glowing a crimson red the same shade as her hair.

"Brother? Kuso, he had two kids, and from the way she's handling that blade, I'd say she has some degree of training with it, but…" The center one said as he pulled out a kunai and stopped Naruko's blade before kicking her back into the circle.

"We'll beat her and bring her in for breeding!" The left one said as he charged towards Naruko before being stopped by the impromptu leader of the trio.

"No, keep her surrounded. You, go back to the village and drop off the other brat and bring back reinforcements!" The center man yelled, not turning around. Not hearing an affirmation, he turn back with a glare only for the girl to return the glare with enough KI to make the man sweat.

"No, I don't take orders from you, and if she is the child of the Yellow Flash, then I doubt that Konoha doesn't know where she is right now, they could be waiting in the bushes to take down all of you the minute I leave, so I'm waiting right here." The girl said as she sat down next to Naruto, who noticed that she was grinning at the prospect of disobeying the man.

"So, you are the team leader I take it?" Naruto said keeping his voice level to mask any fear at the situation.

The girl jumped before turning to Naruto and glared, "What makes you say that, if I was the team leader then why don't I just take you back to my village." The girl said, her glaring seemingly unaffecting Naruto.

"Because if you did that, it would show deference to that man over their fighting my sister, and you don't seem to have one hint of respect for him. My guess that you are the team leader is because otherwise you would have some respect for him being your commanding officer, but you don't so more than likely, he and his friends are a high-ranking squad that you were placed in charge of." Naruto quoted his observations as if a child should've noticed them.

The girl tensed before both parties turned back t the fight as Naruko erupted in a vile red chakra which enveloped her as her rage took the wheel.

Rocketing forwards, she brought her blade down as the shinobi blocked it, her blade making its strange cry of "Sqwa!", her reactions were finely tuned though as she absorbed the impact and placed her feet on the blade before shooting off towards another of the trio.

"They've lost now." Naruto said, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of Naruko's battle.

"How can you be so sure, I may not respect them, but I know of their strengths, and I seriously doubt that a child can beat them now, after being worn down after such a battle and chase." The girl said, her clothes shifting as she turned to Naruto.

"Because I helped her fine tune that move into an exact science, the only problem is that she can't properly absorb the impacts into her legs, so she slows herself down the her blade. After which, she launches off from her opponent towards another one, keeping herself moving at a high speed except when striking, and they can't move or else she'll rip right through them now that she's got her speed." Naruto answered as he held up a hand, counting down with his fingers. The girl didn't seem to notice that his hands should've been bound.

As if on cue, the man on the left suddenly had a long, deep, red gash carved into his midsection from where Naruko had sliced through him when his guard fell after the repeated hits.

The other one quickly followed as his teammate abandoned him and ran towards the girl, who had wide eyes at the sudden turn around. Still, she felt a small degree of respect for the girl for killing two of her hecklers. She still had enough sense to notice that the man had grabbed Naruto and picked him up, holding a kunai to his jugular in a threat.

The thought of him killing a child, sickened her as she pulled a kunai out of her pack and stabbed the man in the shoulder, causing him to drop Naruto who whirled around in surprise at the sudden betrayal. His momentary distraction didn't last however as the man lunged at the child, who simply rolled to the side, grabbing the kunai in his back in the same motion as he spun on his heel drove the blade into the man's neck, effectively ending his life.

"You, bit…" The man started before interrupting himself with the blood welling in his throat. "I…hope that… he was worth it, you trai…torous girl, what...would you gra…ndfath…er think of you now, saving…his worst enemy's son?" The man managed to choke out before his body fell still and tumbled to the ground.

The sound of a falling body caused Naruko to turn her attention to the pair and noticing the extra person, rushed towards her with her bloody sword already in motion. However, Naruto took the blow as he stepped in front of the girl, protecting her from his sister, who simply kept swinging her sword.

Naruto stepped forwards, grabbing the girl in a hug which limited her movements as he brought his lips to her forehead, kissing it as she seemed to calm down. So calmed down in fact, that she fell forwards into his arms, asleep. Naruto turned to address the girl, only for him to meet an empty forest path, as she had managed to disappear into the night.

**A/N: Well, after many days of hard work, I finally finished this chapter of 'The Forgotten Uchiha" and it's a doozy I think, maybe it isn't to you, but I certainly don't remember working this hard on any of the other chapters. Anyways, school has started back up, so my update schedule is messed up currently, I have Spanish projects to finish, college work, SAT preparations, and I'm just so overloaded right now that I don't know when I'll get to upload again. Have a good day.**


	7. First Day

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logical thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. **

**-First Days -**

Naruto opened his eyes, blocking out the memories of that event one year ago. He lifted himself off of the cool tile of the roof, the sunlight washing over his body. Today was the day that he and Naruko, Sasuke as well, would start attending The Academy.

Sliding down the natural slant of the roof, Naruto hooked one hand on the edge as he swung backwards into Naruko's apartment. Yawning as he stretched to the ceiling, his fingertips tingling as blood flowed back into them after the long night outside. Maintaining a target in mind, Naruto entered the kitchen as he began rifling through the cabinets, looking for breakfast.

Normally, he would at least try to remain silent, but today was different as Naruko was sleeping soundly, the natural morning noise had began so regular that it just blended in with the sounds of the nights in Konoha.

Sighing as he pulled out the only two things that could really pass for a decent meal without waiting the half-hour to hour for a meal, instant ramen cups, which he put on the counter before heating some water.

That was something that had changed in the past year; the manager finally got the water heater fixed so that the young pair had hot water available whenever, he had also begun a series of renovations. Also, Naruto had grown about another three inches while Naruko had grown an inch and a half.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto poured the heated water into the cups and stirred them; this now, would wake Naruko from her slumber. As if on cue, she came strolling out of her bedroom, running into several things in her half asleep stupor as she placed herself at the table as they waited on the ramen to finish.

"So, you still have dreams about that night?" Naruto asked as Naruko nodded off again, her forehead crashing down on the wooden table. Her answer was a slurred, "Yes" which came out as more of a "Yek" with the table muffling her speech.

"The moon was full last night; it would've made a wonderful picture if I hadn't fallen asleep almost instantly after training." Naruko said, raising her head slightly as the smell of ramen hit her senses, her hand swiping out quickly and snatching one of the cups back to her mouth as she accepted the offered chopsticks.

"Well, school doesn't start for another two hours, so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked as he simply tipped the cup up and drank the noodles, causing Naruko to glare at the blonde.

"Well, I don't want to train, or clean, or do anything physical really, so I guess I'm going back to bed." Naruko said ,as Naruto nodded in answer, standing before returning to the warmth and safety of her bed.

Naruto just sighed as he entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water, stripping off his dirty clothes from the night before. Unceremoniously dropping the clothes on the floor, he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over his tense body. Letting out a groan as his muscles released their tension, he leaned against the wall, the water dripping off of his hair in droves.

Letting his memories roam, they settled on his last conversation with himself, or rather the older version of himself.

**-(Flashback)-**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself back on the snowy mountain that represented his mindscape, he was mildly impressed by it since Naruko had told him that her's was a sewer. Taking in his surroundings, he turned a random direction and ran off, arriving at the house within minutes at his speed.

Remembering his manners, he reached up to knock before a voice echoed on the other side, "Come on in." Chuckling softly, Naruto slid into the house, shutting the door softly behind him as he stepped back into his tenant's home.

"Hey, umm, Older Me." Naruto said loud enough to be heard from anywhere in the small house, which wasn't very loud at all. "What did you need?" Naruto asked as his older self turned a corner, entering the room with a full grown cat perched on his shoulder; if Naruto had to guess he would say that it was Mata's mother, since she had almost identical fur, with the sole exception being a lighter shade of black, almost a navy blue.

"I wanted to help you sort through the flashes you saw the night that you were taken." F. Naruto said as the cat leapt from his shoulder into the air before landing in front of Naruto as he stared into her eyes, a strange teal color.

"Ohh, I see you've already found the first item to speak about." F. Naruto said as he fell backwards and in usual fashion, a chair appeared for his pleasure. "That is Mata-chan, or maybe it would be better to call her my curse. She is the physical representation of my hanyou form, as long as I stay in my human forme, she is pretty much attached to me, and will combine with me to make my hanyou forme." F. Naruto said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"That is not to say that she will always be around, she has a tendency to disappear into my clothes." F. Naruto said she did just that and scurried up his pants leg before becoming just another ripple or bump in his clothes.

"Next order of business, I guess you could call me a half-bijuu, and as such, just like most bijuu, I will supply you with some benefits, and tendencies, which you may have noticed. The roof sleeping, the skill with flames, if you met any cats, you could speak to them, sensor ability, and the general disposition to dogs. Of course, you still need to train in that sensor ability, just like with your fire. I also want to teach my style of Taijutsu, the Cat style. I can't however, allow you to summon the Cats just yet, since I don't have the summoning scroll." F. Naruto instructed as Naruto nodded, mentally taking note of each thing.

"One last thing, just like a bijuu, if you should find yourself in a near-death situation, I will take control of your body to fix it, of course, I'll be stuck outside until you can regain control. Also, if you get near Nibi, I'll be forced to take control of your body, since my Hanyou Forme will come out, so do try to avoid Yugi-chan. Actually, I suppose since this is earlier in time, and Nibi will still be sealed, her power will be diluted, to a degree." F. Naruto said with a lethal undertone, speaking volumes for the amount of danger this could put both of them in.

"Now then, as you saw I have the Mangeyko Sharingan, and the next step, word to the wise, learn all you can about the Sharingan, with Sasuke, it's up to you to help him in years to come." F. Naruto said and continued before Naruto could ask anything.

"Now then," F. Naruto said as he held out his hand and a familiar blade appeared in his grip. "This is Chi-chan, which you already have. He is a sentient blade and as such has certain abilities to grant to his wielder which you've already proven to be. Three abilities in fact, the first is called Blood Exchange, by cutting a person, he can heal you, while the reverse is true, if you cut yourself and drip the blood over their wound, it will heal. Course there is a catch, the worse the wound the more blood needed." F. Naruto said and left it at that, not saying any more.

"What about the other to abilities?" Naruto had to ask, he was practically obligated to.

"Haha, I can't tell you everything, or else we could end up with the next Itachi Uchiha!" F. Naruto said before his chair ceased to exist, dropping the older blonde to the ground, which put him just below Naruto swing with a handy butter knife, which imbedded in the wall.

"If you weren't going to tell what I ask, then what was the point of me coming? All you've done is raised more question for which I have no answers!" Naruto shouted, a tick mark clearly visible on his head.

"I never said that I would answer questions, only that I wanted to talk." F. Naruto returned, earning a skeptical look from Naruto.

"I never realized how annoying it must be to be speaking to me." He admitted, before running a hand through his hair. F. Naruto just snickered at the idea.

"Oh well, I suppose that our time is at an end. If I think of anything else to tell you, I'll mind-speak you." F. Naruto sad, before snapping his fingers as Naruto vanished from his mindscape.

-(Flashback End)-

Naruto shook his head, sending droplets of water splattering all over the room as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to try and contain the liquid. Giving a half-hearted smile to no one in particular, he gazed in the mirror that find that his normally spiky and wild sun kissed hair was still that, spiky and wild sun kissed hair, the water doing absolutely nothing to quell it. That was another thing that had changed about him, his hair had grown out, several strands actually managing to escape the mess of blonde, to hang limply in front of his face.

Drying off with the same motions as most boys his age, he reentered his makeshift room, the living room, where he chose his attire for the day. Wanting to make a good first impression, not that he really cared what people thought of him, he just didn't want most people to realize the money he had; he picked out a long sleeve black shirt with dark blue baggy pants, which had pockets for his various items that he carried around, including, his 'Knowledge Book', a copy of the village laws, his sword was sealed on his wrist, and a book on sealing.

Waking Naruko, who practically threw her clothes on, they left their tiny apartment and headed to school, eager to meet their new classmates for the next four years. Well, Naruko was excited, Naruto was just humoring Naruko, the only reason he was going was because he wanted to see his brother again. They had managed to meet up several times before, and had worked on a story for how they knew each other.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Naruto hadn't noticed that they had arrived as he walked into the building, finding the assigned class and entering to see a madhouse of a classroom. 8-year-olds were quite literally bouncing off the walls like they were on too much sugar, which was entirely possible since they were probably nervous and just inhaled the stuff, Kami knows Naruko did.

Spotting Sasuke, Naruto walked straight towards him, placing himself next to his brother, Naruko sitting on the other side as no one seemed to really notice the new arrivals, what they did notice however, was that their teacher, or who they assumed to be their teacher, had appeared. Brown hair in the beginnings of a ponytail in the back, a scar ran over his nose. To his right, a man with whitish hair stood, calmly staring into the raging sea of bodies.

"Okay, let's start class, my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher for the next four years. The man beside me is Mizuki, he will be assisting occasionally. Now then, I think we should all introduce ourselves. As I call role, I want you to come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." The brown-haired man said, as he called out the first name, not waiting for a reply.

"Shino Aburame." A boy stood up and slowly walked to the front of the class. Turning to face the class, Naruto noted his appearance as he had taken time to learn all the major and minor clans of Konoha, one of which was the Aburame. He wore a light gray, tannish coat with a hood that covered his head, with dark sunglasses and a gray undercoat that covered his lower face, leaving only his glasses visible.

Having finished introducing himself, he returned to his seat as Iruka continued calling names, going down the list in alphabetical order.

"Choji Akimichi." A boy with spiky brown hair, not as wild as Naruto's, but still spiky, with swirl marks on his cheeks, and a green jacket that was zipped up.

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto only noted her because when she passed the desk, he caught her making faces at Sasuke, faces girls had made at Itachi who told him that they were gold-diggers, girls looking to marry into a powerful clan. Bright pink hair that went down to her shoulder blades, large green eyes, and an overly large forehead. She had a hair ribbon tied in her hair, most likely to keep her hair back. She wore a red dress with white circular with a zipper.

"Hinata Hyuuga." A girl with dark blue hair with the bangs cut short and two strands framing her face and fair skin appeared at the front, shuffling her feet around as she whispered her name. She wore a cream jacket with fur cuffs and a fur-lined hood which complimented her white eyes, a trait of her clan. She also wore dark blue pants that matched her hair.

"Kiba Inuzuka." A boy yelled as he hurried down the steps, pausing next to Naruto as his dog began to growl. Shrugging it off, he hurried to introduce himself and his 'best friend' Akamaru. Wild brown hair, and squinted eyes made him appear more animal-like, a trait of his clan, also he had two red marks on his cheeks. He wore a jacket similar to Hinata's, except a darker grey, with black fur and the head of his puppy stuck out of the top.

"Shikamaru Nara." Seeing as no one responded, Iruka patiently tapped his foot while Choji cleared his throat, poking the kid next to him, who had fallen asleep. Finally waking up, Choji pointed to the front as Shikamaru lazily walked down the stairs to the front where he looked asleep on his feet. He had black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail that resembled a pineapple, with narrow brown eyes; in each ear was a silver hoop. He wore a grey shirt with brown pants, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

"Sai." A pale skinned boy walked to the front, a paintbrush tucked behind his ear. He had black hair cut short and black eyes. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over a high collared shirt that left his midriff exposed, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. On his hands was a pair of gloves with the thumb left fingerless, most likely because of his paintbrush. Naruto also noted that he resembled Sasuke physically.

"Naruto U." Naruto walked to the front, introducing himself before returning to his seat after a bow to the class.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Fair-skinned with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair that resembled a duck's butt. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest, a red and white fan, on the back and white shorts. Overall, the girls swooned at the sight of him, sans Hinata and Naruko, and no one could recognize the resemblance between the two Uchiha brothers.

"Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko leapt from her seat as she turned to introduce herself to the class, only to find all the females watching Sasuke, and the guys glaring at the boy. Mid-back length red hair that was free flowing and purple eyes just like her mother. She had slightly tanned skin from all the time spent training outside, with three whiskers on each cheek, a constant reminder of her burden, although they did match Naruto's. She had opted for a long-sleeve red kimono top, and an orange skirt that stopped at her knees, and a pair of orange shorts underneath. On her feet was a pair of red shinobi sandals. The one difference between her and everyone else however, was her sword strapped to her thigh.

"Ino Yamanaka." A platinum blonde with darker blue eyes than Naruto's electric blue, more of a sapphire, her hair put in a high ponytail, with one bang allowed to grow out, covering the right side of her face. A loose purple top with a raised collar, a purple apron and bandages covering her legs and stomach, and finally, white elbow warmers.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's start class. I think that for today, we'll go outside for a Taijutsu lesson." Iruka said as the class stood, walking out the door.

Once outside, they found a small ring about 5 meters across in the middle of the field. Most of the boys were cracking their fingers in preparation for a fight while the girls just stared blankly; in fact, Naruko was the only girl who actually looked like she wanted to fight, a wide grin on her face.

"Okay, I think Sasuke Uchiha against Naruto U." Mizuki said, choosing the first pair to spar. Both boys nodded and entered the ring as they just stared at each other, with Sasuke's eyes lit up at the chance to fight his more skillful brother. Naruto on the other hand, looked bored and contemplated forfeiting, but before he could, Iruka called 'start' and Sasuke charged him.

The bystanders gasped, Sasuke was fast, not as fast as a Chunnin, but fast enough to give a Genin a run for their money. Mizuki smirked at the thought of Naruto being beat by the clearly superior Uchiha. He had seen him enter with Naruko and they sat together, most likely brother and sister. He had found out about Naruko carrying the Kyuubi, and though he was prevented from telling her our any other children, he could make her and her brother's lives a living hell.

The gasps came back as Naruto neatly tucked his body under the swinging punch, which swept over his head. Using the placement, he rolled to the side getting away from Sasuke, who pursued and continued raining blows on Naruto, who also continued dodging.

Finally, Sasuke over extended and Naruto caught his arm, bending it behind his back before saying, "I forfeit." Dropping Sasuke's arm as he left the circle, as Iruka was forced to list Naruto as losing.

The fights continued with Naruko throwing Kiba out of the ring as Akamaru frantically nosed his master and friend, yipping every few seconds as if trying to say, "Wake up!"

Having run through the entire roll, Iruka took them back to the classroom where they started there first lecture, lead by Iruka who subsequently, put the majority of the class to sleep, Naruto included. This caused the teacher to use his famous Big Head Jutsu, yelling at the class to wake them up. Needless to say, when the bell rang for the day to end, Naruko and others gave a cheer as they began filing out, Naruko managing to convince Naruto to give her a piggyback ride back to their apartment, claiming that her feet hurt from fighting a dog. Naruto just snickered as he swung Naruko around, allowing her to latch on to his back as they left also, leaving the classroom empty, with the exception of Iruka and Mizuki.

**-(Six Months Later)-**

Naruto didn't know how it happened, one minute he was opening the door for his adopted sister, the next she was asking him question that he didn't feel comfortable answering, the chief one being, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

**A/N: There I finished and just in time to go to an event at my church. I decided to once again upload in triple packs, and will continue to due so just because it helps with my writing. I just want to let you guys know, I do realize that there are 11 key characters, which is even in terms of teams, this is one purpose. I have a plan that I hope you guys can appreciate, one other thing. Naruto will continue hiding his abilities for quite some time, maybe the Chunnin finals at the earliest. Have a good day.**


	8. First Love

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logical thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. Warning, this chapter will contain yoai material.**

**-First Love-**

"Do you believe that we'll ever find love?" Naruko whispered across the empty darkness. She had seen the couples walking around the village on their way home after school, and found herself jealous. It was a strange feeling, she had never felt jealous before, mad, condescending, sadness, happiness, even fear, but never jealous.

"What does it matter, if we do, then we deserve it, but if we don't then I have faith that we'll find something better." Naruto admitted as he began to turn away and leave the room.

"Tell me, Naruto, what am I to you?" Naruko asked. Such an innocent question, and one that Naruto never expected to come from Naruko's mouth, because of this, he froze, his foot raised in a half-step.

"You're my precious person, exactly what I am to you right?" Naruto said, still turned away as he silently prayed that this wasn't happening.

"But what if I wanted you to be more than that?" Naruko whispered in his ear as her arms encircled his waist, Naruko having to stand on her tip toes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you saying, Naruko" Naruto mumbled, his voice causing his chest and shoulders to rumble, a fact that Naruko vaguely noted.

"I'm saying that I want you to be more than my precious person." Naruko answered like it was the most obvious answer to the question.

"Oh, well, I can't be that." Naruto mumbled as he pulled away, only for Naruko's soft hand to grab his wrist.

"Why? Please don't do this." She said, her voice louder now that there was a chance of losing her friend.

"Don't do this, I could say the same thing to you. I can't be more than your precious person because I can't deal with my feelings. I'm a strange person, Naruko, I don't open myself very easily, and because of this, I don't have many precious people. Other than you, my brothers, and my Kaa-chan, I don't have anyone. So, I couldn't deal with losing one of you, especially if you were more than that to me." Naruto answered, trying to pull away from the girl, yet his strength seemed to leave him.

"I will move out, and be gone by tom-" _SMACK!_ Naruko's open palm hit his cheek, leaving a faint red mark as he touch the wound.

"SHUT UP! You don't have many precious people, I have no one other than you!" Naruko shouted before covering her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"If it means giving up my dream of following in my mother's footsteps, and becoming a kunoichi, just so that you won't have to lose me, then that is what I'll do. Just, please, don't leave me. We're both training for this, and it's not like being a ninja is the career with the longest life expectancy, so I want to spend the rest of life with the one I love." Naruko said, pulling the older boy back towards her, yet his feet seemed to cement him in place.

"I don't know how to be anything more than what I am right now, so I guess I could stay with you until you find someone that can love you in return." Naruto retorted as he vaguely noted the anxious pulling of his roommate.

"NO! You get it through your thick skull, you're already more than my precious person to me, and you already do exactly what I want you to do. God! For being the most brilliant man, or boy, that I know, you can be a complete idiot sometimes!" Naruko said, as she changed her tactics and moved in front of the boy.

"Besides, no one else could ever make me love them as much as I do you. You have given more than anyone else ever has, or ever could, you gave me a reason to smile, you gave me a home, a friend, and you showed me how to live." Naruko continued as she brought Naruto's lips closer to hers as she had to stand on a convenient pyramid of empty Ramen cups, most likely Naruto's, he had a habit of building structures.

"You gave me attention, love, you gave me a family." Naruko whispered as she pressed her feather soft lips to Naruto's, Naruto noting that they tasted of Ramen, while Naruko noted his tasted like salt as she pulled away from the blonde boy.

Naruto rubbed his cheeks, trying in vain to rub off the red blush that dusted his cheeks. Pulling it away, he found it wet as he looked at Naruko's eyes. "Hey, I know that you love me, but did you have to cry on me too?" Naruto asked, even though he could see her eyes were dry, before his vision blurred as he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek again, clearing his vision.

"Sorry, now come on back in before you catch a cold." Naruko said as Naruto smiled a caring smile as he walked past the girl, reentering the apartment.

"Yes, Mom." Naruto said, earning him a humph and a slap to the back of his head. Naruto just chuckled, the hit lacked the pain to hurt, more for show than punishment or annoyance.

"If your mother kissed you like that, than I wonder why you left." Naruko said, turning the corner to her room, leaving Naruto alone.

"Haha, she made a joke, and at my expense. Maybe nothing will change too much." Naruto whispered, only his ears picking up the sounds as he flopped down on the couch, passing out in his clothes.

**-(The Next Morning)-**

Naruto ran towards the school, his now girlfriend trailing behind him. They had awoken to find that that due to last night's festivities, neither one had set an alarm. Wearing pretty much the same attire as yesterday, taking only time to slap some water on their faces, and grab an instant ramen cup to go, the young couple had rushed out of the apartment and put all their strength into their legs to carry them to school on time.

Naruto spotted the building about a half-mile away as Naruko pulled up beside him, not slowing done at all as she noticed the building as well. However, they also saw the traffic jam in the middle of the street, blocking their way. They couldn't afford to make a detour so the pair jumped as high as they could, landing on the roofs as they jump from roof to roof, roof hopping their way to class as they made a mad leap, flying through the window right as the bell rang.

"Barely made it, Naruto, Naruko." Sasuke said as they looked beneath them, finding Sasuke who had the bad luck of sitting next to the open window that the pair had entered through. Standing up, they got off of him as Naruto reached down and pulled him up, Sasuke dusting off his clothes despite there being no dirt.

"SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU OKAY, THOSE RUFFIANS DIDN'T HURT YOU DID THEY?" Sakura and Ino shouted together, the platinum blonde glaring at Naruko while Sakura did the same with Naruto.

Naruko just ignored them, instead turning to find her new female friend. Naruto on the other hand, just met the glare with one of his one, although his more indifference than actual spite. Sakura seemed to accept this answer as she dropped the look, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist while her friend got his legs. This in turn, caused Naruto to smile and laugh at his brother's expense as he playfully glared at Naruto.

"Would you to get off of me!?" Sasuke asked/demanded the pair as they refused to release him, instead squeezing tighter. "Let go of me, now!" H tried again, and once again was ignored. A tick mark appeared on his head. "You will let go of me right now, or so help, I'll have you transferred to another class, trust me, I can do it!" Sasuke yelled as the girls finally disentangled themselves from Sasuke, who sighed in relief. He knew he could really have them transferred, but the way they treated him, they probably thought he could.

"God Sas-gay, you don't want two hot girls hanging off of you, sometimes I wonder about you, especial when you prefer Naruto's company over theirs." Kiba exclaimed, putting himself in the conversation as both girls rounded on him and promptly hit him, leaving two lumps on his head.

"Never call us hot again, Mutt!" Ino ordered as Kiba popped back up like nothing happened.

"Yes ma'm, but you have to admit, it is rather suspicious all things concerned." Kiba pointed out as the girls turned back to tell Sasuke to ignore him, only to meet a strange sight that caused them, and the majority of the class to blush and stutter.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his lips brushing Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke." Naruto said back, his tongue flickering over his lips.

"Naruto." Sasuke again, his hand reached over to grasp the edge of Naruto's shirt.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, his hands roaming Sasuke's chest, feeling the muscles.

"Naru-" Sasuke stared before their lips met, seemingly crashing against one another as the girls of the class's, sans Hinata, and Naruko, jaws hit the floor.

Their tongues were visible only for short flickers of time as the boys twisted around, revealing more and more skin as clothes slowly made their way off of the pair. Things really hit a hitch when Sasuke bent low, placing his head right in front of Naruto's crotch.

"Are you sure, there's no going back?" Naruto whispered, just loud enough for the class to hear as the boys look positively sick.

"Of course, you my only love, I am ready to give my all to you!" Sasuke answered with conviction.

_ZZZZIIIIPPPPPPP!_

(In Real Life)

Naruto and Sasuke were rolling on the floor laughing their butts off as Naruko tried to be more ladylike, and failed, as she struggled to hold back her giggles. Hinata was in a similar situation, with more blushing at the thought of Naruto kissing somebody.

Naruto was glad at the current situation, he got a chance to use a mass Genjutsu on some half decent shinobi, even if they were Academy students. After all, some, like Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru, were from respectable shinobi clans. Of course, Naruto suspected that Shino had broke the Genjutsu, and Shikamaru was asleep so it didn't really faze him. Naruto hadn't included Choji in the Genjutsu, since he might have lost his lunch and that would put him on Choji's bad side, a place Naruto didn't want to be. Choji was a fun guy to hang out with, even if he could be extremely food oriented at times.

Releasing the Genjutsu as Iruka entered the room, the class blinked before looking around, a expected response in the face of a Genjutsu. Seeing Iruka, the kids rushed to their places, moving quicker than Iruka had ever seen them move, making him wonder what they had all been looking at. He just shook his head as he started the day with a lecture on the founding clans of the village as Naruto made regular inputs, so factual, some purely conjecture.

As the day slowly went on, students began watching any form of time keeping they could as they were ready for lunch, the idea of just a break was enough to send most into an ADD fit. The bell rung just as Iruka seemed to gain his second wind, leading to a loud cheer to erupt from the class.

Running outside, Naruto settled for a lounging approach, spreading his body out across one of the higher limbs of the massive tree located behind the Academy, it was usually used for target practice, but today it would be his perch as he yawned, revealing two sharp fangs and a rough looking tongue.

He closed his eyes for just a second, or maybe it was an hour before being awoken by small pebbles pelting him, bringing his attention to the 'ground floor' where Sakura stood, still chunking pebbles at the blonde as he moved slightly, avoiding the projectiles.

"With aim like that, it's no wonder you aren't the top kunoichi, book smarts will only get you so far, unless you plan to be a teacher." Naruto said, catching a pebble before flicking it back at the bubblegum princess.

Sakura just grabbed her head as she nursed the miniscule wound he had inflicted on her.

"I-I want your help." Sakura said, placing her hands behind her back, and shuffling her feet as Naruto just stared at her.

"With what?" Naruto asked, not trusting her enough to climb out of the tree. As things stood, if he made her mad, she couldn't reach him, well, he didn't think she could at least.

"You're Sasuke-kun's best friend and I want you to help me 'get' him." Sakura admitted in the face of the boy denying her his help.

"Oh, so you love him? You would do whatever I tell you to win Sasuke's heart?" Naruto asked back, rummaging around in his pockets for something as he grasps it finally, sliding the end out.

"Of course, I would do anything for him." Sakura answered adamantly, flinching as a kunai sunk into the ground in front of her.

"Fine then, cut your hair, no longer than shoulder length!" Naruto ordered as Sakura whirled on him, brandishing the kunai like a sword, that is to say pointed at Naruto and no where near her hair.

"What are you talking about, stop spouting such nonsense! Why Sasuke would like me with short hair, Ino told me that he likes long hair!" Sakura shouted, somehow managing to contain her screech.

Naruto lazily lolled his head to the side to meet Sakura's gaze, carrying the question the required distance. "You come to me, ask my help, and then decide that since you don't agree with my input, you'll do things your own way. I'll give you one more chance, but if you fail this time, I'll tell Sasuke to never have anything to do with you again, understand." Naruto retorted, his voice tight with demand to follow his orders.

Sakura paused for a second, before cringing as she brought the kunai behind her head and sliced through her hair as the pink strands fell to the ground as Sakura looked at the small pile with a sort of detachment.

"Now your wrist." Naruto's voice ordered from his perch, slightly impressed with her conviction. Quite frankly, he never expected her to really cut her hair or her wrist for that matter as, this time without hesitation; she slid the sharp weapon across her wrist, cutting into several arteries as she dropped the kunai, the pain an unfamiliar sensation.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed, I suppose I'll be honest with you then." Naruto said, swinging his legs up and over as he dropped to the ground, landing with a faint _thump._ Sakura blinked her eyes as she realized Naruto had appeared from nowhere. Looking down, she couldn't find the pile of iridescent pink hair as Naruto reached forwards and dragged his fingers in the length; ending at the previous length for Sakura's her before she cut it.

"That was your first lesson, How to Dispel Genjutsu." Naruto informed her as her green eyes widened. _That was a Genjutsu?_

"Pain will dispel a Genjutsu, a branch of jutsu that you will need to know how to combat if you plan to be with Sasuke." Naruto said as he passed her, standing about 15 meters away from her as he assumed his stance, loose and fluid.

"Sasuke is a clan heir, so you'll have plenty of people that will try and kill him, or hurt him through you, so you'll need to know how to defend yourself. So, if you can get this from me, I'll tell you what Sasuke likes in a girl." Naruto said, producing a photo which Sakura noted was a picture of Sasuke, shirtless it would appear; oh this boy was going down.

Naruto attached it to his head with chakra, using a small variant of the leaf clinging exercise since the photo was heavier it required more chakra, especially since he need to keep it away from Sakura. Naruto noted that Sakura used the Academy style, not good but to a decent degree.

Sakura charged at Naruto, throwing a punch like usual which Naruto barely tapped with his finger tips, barely grazing the back of her fist as it turned to the side, causing Sakura to turn her side to Naruto as he swung his palm out, backhanding Sakura, and throwing her back across the field.

"Nice try, but next time, don't let me see you coming." Naruto suggested as Sakura picked herself up and charged again, this time trying with a feint, only for Naruto's hand to whip out and grab her wrist as he flung her away like a used rag doll.

"Since we're probably going to be here a while, I'll combine my second lesson with it since a kunoichi will be expected to think and fight together. What was the other purpose of asking you to cut your hair, besides teaching you how to dispel Genjutsu?" Sakura tried again, meeting a throwback once again.

"Uhmm, you wanted to know my conviction?" Sakura suggested as she used her leg this time which Naruto stopped and held, making it difficult for Sakura to attack him.

"Good try, so I'll give you the point, but wrong. Well, maybe it is right depending on how you look at it. Being in love is the strangest thing, you're willing to do whatever and change yourself however to please your beloved, but as the beloved, you love them for how they were to begin with. You demonstrated that by sacrificing some thing about yourself that wasn't easily replaceable for the chance of letting Sasuke know how much you love him." Naruto said, his attention split as he thought of the words he wanted to use, still though, Sakura couldn't retrieve the photo as Naruto always managed to moved just barely out of her way, she realize, using the minimal amount to accomplish his task.

"If I may ask, why are we doing this, can you please just give me the photo?" Sakura asked, acknowledging that she wasn't getting that photo today.

"Sure, catch." Naruto answered, running his hand through his hair, catching the corner as he flicked it at her head as Sakura hit the ground, the photo embedding itself in the tree behind her.

"Now then, Sasuke likes girls that are self-sufficient and able to actually fight to a degree where he doesn't have to protect you, that's not to say that he won't. He doesn't like girls that care too much for their looks, feeling they should work to get stronger so I suppose you're already at a disadvantage. Now then, taking that into account, can you guess the purpose of the second exercise?" Naruto explained as Sakura was still staring at him with wide eyes as her life flashed in front of her eyes, strangely, there was a lot of mirrors and low self-esteem.

"To-" Sakura started as her voice cracked and she started over, licking her lips, "To train me physically." Sakura guessed and Naruto grinned, a look that Sakura thought seemed to complete his face, like he had lost it and had finally found it. Unfortunately for her, it disappeared as fast as it appeared, vanishing beneath the eternal pool of 'I don't care' that seemed to be his normal expression.

"Correct, now then, shall we continue training after school. Tell you what, when you can release that photo from the tree, I'll let you loose to do what you will." Naruto said as the bell tolled, signaling time for class to resume. As Sakura rushed past him, he grasped her wrist to hold her back.

"One that thing, I have a slight understanding of Uchiha marriage customs, and should you defeat Sasuke in battle, whether fair or not, he is obligated to marry you should you want him to." Naruto informed her and her eyes reached plate size as Naruto walked past her, his emotionless expression slipping for a second as he half-smiled, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

_There you go Sasuke, I warned you that I would find you a girl, course, she still has to beat you, but now she has a goal and is motivated. _Naruto thought as he placed his hands in his pockets, fingering the kunai, pulling it out as he tossed it over his shoulder, the metal weapon flipping over his head to hit the one thrown by Sakura, knocking both to the ground.

"Don't think you're ready to face me yet, you forget, just because I am not first, doesn't mean that I couldn't be, after all, deception is a shinobi's best friend." Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of fire and wind, teleporting to the classroom; leaving the pink-haired girl to stare in wonderment.

**-(One Year Later)-**

"Come on, you can do better than that." Naruto ordered as Sakura tried once again to knock the blonde down, hell, she would settle for just a hit. But Naruto didn't train like that, or at least not to that degree; he may hold back against you, but he wouldn't let you think you were stronger than you were.

She threw a roundhouse right in his face, which he caught before smiling as he reached down just in time to stop the hidden jab by her left. "There you go, you're getting the deception lessons down wonderfully, and the weights don't seem to be slowing you down at all, I'll have to adjust them." Naruto said, complimenting her as if he was her Jounin sensei. Using his grip on her left hand, he twisted her wrist, allowing her right to get loose.

Tensing her legs, she flipped, using her gripped hand as a center point, let loose a kick at Naruto's head, which he ducked. Yanking her arm free, as it let out an audible _pop_, she landed safely and leapt back, facing Naruto as he smirked.

"Tell you what, I'll give you one free hit just to see how hard you can hit, after all, I have to assess these things." Naruto said, sounding superior while actually placing himself in the position of wanting to help Sakura get stronger.

Now Sakura wasn't going to pass up this chance so she chose her target, and pulled her foot back before bringing it up between his legs as his eyes bugged out and he crumpled to the ground. "Don't underestimate me!" Sakura said with as much confidence as she could manage.

Hidden in the trees, neither one noticed a girl watching their spar, her blue hair blending in with the shadows. She gasped as Sakura pulled that dirty trick, and then blushed as she watched Naruto push himself back to his feet.

"Good job, you attacked my weakest point, but next time, make sure you follow through because you won't get another chance, girly!" Naruto asserted, snapping the top buttons on his shirt/coat as it fell to the ground, leaving Naruto shirtless and Sakura stuttering as it glistened in the sunlight.

Naruto smirked before making a rapid series of seals and placing his hand in front of his mouth, channeling chakra to his lungs in preparation for his jutsu.

"Combustion Ash Cloud!" Naruto said as he blew out a thick cloud of ash, which enveloped Sakura as she began to cough before Naruto clicked his teeth, blowing the whole field up with his jutsu. Sakura was lucky to survive as Naruto dialed down the power enough for her to only be singed as Naruto called the fight, walking over to her.

Forming new seals, his hands became enveloped in green chakra as he worked on fixing her singes. Naruto had started learning some Medical jutsu, if only to be prepared and because he was a support type person, always complimenting his teammates through a battle; Medical jutsu was just another stop on the way.

Naruto was about to say something as he froze, and turned in the direction of his home compound, even though he no longer lived there. "Kaa-chan." Naruto mumbled as he stood, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as he chose a more shinobi look with his expressionless face.

"I'm afraid that's all for today, Sakura-chan, I have a previous engagement to attend to, don't tell anybody." Naruto ordered as he didn't wait for her response, vanishing in a burst of pure speed.

**A/N: Well, another chapter is done guys, and two thirds done for this tri-pack of my story. Strange thing happened this time around, I just couldn't work on the first one, so I skipped to the last chapter and finished it, then this one, so I guess it works in reverse this time around, oh well, I'll upload them all together. Have a good day, and one last thing. Shout out to my bestie- Madi, for always being herself, I dedicate this chapter to her.**


	9. First Revalation

**A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another new story because it is a necessary process in the writing of my other stories. I can't help it, I read a story and an idea will come to me and I can't focus on my other stories until I write it down and get it out my head, so forgive me if you don't like it. Anyways, I noticed that Naruto is read as Naruto U. so in a sense, this is a perfectly logical thing. Also, because I still haven't found a way to 'properly' translate jutsu, I'm still writing them in English, sorry. **

**-First Revelations-**

"Do what you must, we have committed the sin and should be punished accordingly. Just know, son, we could never have been prouder of you." Mikoto said as she bowed her head, an action that Fugaku repeated.

Itachi gave a stifled 'sniffle' before swinging the blade down at the pair, aiming to kill both at once. However, it was not to be as the blade met an opposition with a resounding, "CLANG" followed by a "SHHHH" as the opposing blade slid down the length of Itachi's before being used to flick Itachi's sword into the air.

"I-Itachi-Nii-san, what are you doing?" The interfering person asked causing all those present to tense up. Not just at the implications, but at the voice; the voice was clearly childlike, but wasn't in its usual tone. It wasn't curious like most people's would be when asking a question, but rather like its owner already knew the answer and simply was saying, "Answer carefully or you could die."

"Naruto, move now!" Itachi commanded, his voice rising slightly in a superior tone, but Naruto ignored it as he refused to move.

"No, if you're going to kill Kaa-chan, then you'll have to kill me as well. Don't you remember my promise, I would protect her to my death, and I never break my promises." Naruto said, his blood red blade glowing in the moonlight.

"Fine, then, …" Itachi started as he vanished, appearing next to Naruto with his blade in a low swing, Naruto's eyes still emotionless. Itachi expected Naruto to dodge the attack, he left just enough time for Naruto to after all, and then he could reach his targets before Naruto could stop him, which is why he was surprised, despite not showing it, when Naruto smirked and with a simple flick of his wrist, grabbed the blade, holding Itachi in place.

Itachi glanced down and saw the slightly distance between Naruto's palm and his blade, he was impressed. "You covered your hand in wind chakra to stop my blade, but…" Itachi said, before another Itachi appeared from the shadows, running straight for Mikoto.

Naruto's eyes widened marginally, as instead of freaking out, he breathed calmly and made a ram seal and whispered, "KAI" releasing the Genjutsu. Turning back to his older brother, he wasn't able to stop him however as he channeled fire chakra down his blade, enveloping Naruto's wind covered hand in bright white flames.

Naruto expected excruciating pain, instead all he felt as a light heat wave hit him, and not from his hand, but from his back as he gritted his teeth, and repeated the cry of, "KAI"

Whirling on his heel, he was barely able to see his older brother in the same place as the supposedly released Genjutsu, blade in a thrust at their mother. Naruto didn't think as he blinked and vanished in a burst of speed, headed to stop his brother.

-( With Naruko)-

"So, does your brother have a girlfriend?" Hinata mumbled under her breath, whispering in Naruko's ears. A bright blush dusted her cheeks as she saw a mental image of Naruto as she had met him the first time out of school, shirtless with sweat dripping off of his hair.

"Maaaaaaaaybe, why?" Naruko answered smirking, she was well aware of why, and took every chance to tease her best friend, well female friend, about it.

"Bec-cause I-I-I-" Hinata stuttered before just dropping the idea. He couldn't like someone like her, right?

"Oh, don't tell me that the Hyuuga Princess has a crush on a lowly commoner such as my brother? Deary me, what would your father think?" Naruko teased as Hinata turned and managed to both glare and blush a brilliant red from her crush.

"Sh-Sh-shut u-up, ju-just becua-uase father doesn't approve, doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to hang out with him." Hinata assured, turning her head as she pressed her fingertips together.

"No offense, Hina, but I think you overestimate your place. You're the clan heiress, which means that your father could very well force you to not be associated with Naruto, and just about anyone for that manner." Naruko pointed out as Hinata hung her head in shame at her father.

"But, tell me, Hinata, how badly would you want to date my brother?" Naruko continued since it appeared that Hinata wasn't going to day anything.

Hinata looked at Naruko in questioning, her feelings coming to the surface. "Wh-What did you ha-have in mind?" Hinata asked, her stuttering still getting the better of her.

"Like sharing?" Naruko retorted, and Hinata's face reached a new level of redness.

-(With Naruto)-

Itachi was mentally smiling in victory, he had been trying to drive his brother to a hate unsurpassed, and knew that the death of his much preferred parents would do just that. His blade was almost there when out of no where, Naruto appeared in front of him; however, the sudden speed knocked him off balance so he couldn't defend himself without moving which would leave his mother unprotected. Naruto just gritted his teeth, and drove his sword into the floor, skewering his foot in the process as he howled in pain. Itachi on the other hand, couldn't stop his attack now, he had all his weight behind it and as such, just drove the blade home, straight through his younger brother's gut up to the cross guard.

Naruto vomited up a gout of blood as he grinned, thinking he had stopped the attack, however as he turned to look at his mother, he found that wasn't true. A deep, bloody hole replaced her chest as blood refused to stop pouring out of the wound.

Naruto felt the sword being pulled back out of his gut as Itachi went around him and headed for Fugaku, he got about three steps before a massive KI erupted behind him, far more than he had ever felt before, with the sole exception of the Kyuubi, but this was different, there wasn't a demon around this time, just him, his father, mother, and younger brother and only two of them were behind him, one knocking on death's door and the other…

Itachi turned around hesitantly, and instantly regretted it, his brother was glaring at him, with blood red eyes, with two tomoes in each as they began spinning rapidly as Naruto's fists tightened, pulling the skin tight over his knuckles.

_"Yes, lose yourself in the hate!" _Itachi mentally screamed as a chibi version of him began dancing across his mind.

"Naruto, do you feel it now? Do you hate me?" Itachi said in his dead tone.

"No, Itachi-Nii-san, I don't hate you, I'm sure you had a good reason." Naruto said his teeth gritted as he tried his best to stop the bleeding.

"No, you're lying, I can feel the hatred rolling off of you, the hatred that I did this without a reason other than to test myself." Itachi said, regaining some minor control of the situation.

"No, Nii-san, you're the one who's wrong, I don't hate you, I hate myself. I wasn't strong enough to protect Kaa-chan, I broke my promise!" Naruto said as he pushed himself to his feet, pulling his sword out as he placed it as his neck.

Itachi on the other hand was livid as Naruto was about to commit suicide, allowing himself to bleed out on the floor. If he did that, it would be up to Sasuke to stop him, and as much as he loved his brother he doubted that any amount of hatred would allow him to overcome Itachi, no it had to be Naruto, but he refused to hate anyone but himself for this debacle.

It was just his luck then, that Fugaku decided to put his own two cents in, he had taken the chance to try for an escape and was halfway across the room now. "Do it, you shouldn't continue living. You abandoned your family for nothing, not even decent power, at least that would've been forgivable. At least Itachi wants the Uchiha honor restored with his death, but it's clear that you can't do that, you're weak just like your mother!" Fugaku spouted out as Naruto froze and glared at the man.

"So, Itachi-nii-san is doing this for the clan, then it's a cover-up, otherwise we would still have our honor, and it wouldn't have to be restored. You're the clan head, so you most likely instigated the incident, and therefore, it's your fault that Kaa-chan is dying. You heartless teme, did it ever occur to you to think of someone other than yourself, or is that stick so far you're your arse that you can't think anything other than crap!" Naruto retorted as he vanished towards Fugaku, drawing his blade back for a strike.

-(With Naruko)-

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that" Naruko asked the person in front of her, his body bent at the waist in an impromptu bow.

"Woul-would you be my gi-gi-girl-girlfriend?" The boy asked once again as the silence reigned across the room, everyone anxious to hear her response as the boy stood once again, his onyx black eyes unable to meet her's.

"No." Naruko answered turning back to her conversation as Sasuke gasped, turning on his heel and running out of the classroom.

"NARUKO-BAKA! Why did you do that, you just turned down the opportunity to be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!" Ino shouted, causing her friend to cover her ears since she was standing right next to her.

"Geez Ino, QUIET DOWN!" Sakura shouted, causing many others to plug their ears with their fingers at the screech.

"NO! I won't Sakura, Naruko must realize her actions, and she made Sasuke cry!" Ino shouted back, as the majority of the class prepared to plug their ears again.

"True, but if you would stop and think, now one of us can comfort him and maybe he'll let them be his girlfriend instead. Besides, that's Naruto's sister, you think if she had accepted, she would allow us to go after Sasuke, no. She'd probably kill us just for looking in his direction. Even if she didn't, Naruto would." Sakura retorted, using her concentration to lower the decibels of her voice so as to prevent eardrums from rupturing.

"Whatever, that dobe couldn't hurt someone as beautiful as me." Ino said, sounding rather pompous right now.

"I don't think you realize Ino-pig, Naruto has never truly lost a fight to anyone, even Sasuke-kun, and besides, do you think that Sasuke-kun would have a weak friend?" Sakura pointed out as Ino gasped.

"Ahh, you're right Sakura, let's go comfort Sasuke!" Ino shouted once again as she ran out of the classroom, dragging Sakura behind her.

"So, why did you turn him down, I mean as much as I hate the prick, he's from a clan like the Uchiha, and you just shot him down like it was nothing." Kiba asked from behind Naruko, leaning over his desk to get her attention.

"Well, that's easy, I already have a boyfriend, and he's much more fun than Sasuke." Naruko answered, causing a questioning look to appear in Kiba's eyes, and a look of understanding to be seen in Hinata's as she blushed brighter.

-(With Naruto)-

Itachi started to stop him, but caught a glimpse of his eyes, soulless yet burning with something that seemed to consume the very things that made Naruto Naruto. Those weren't the eyes of hatred, but of disgust, those were his eyes. With the momentary pause for thought, he couldn't stop Naruto from driving the blade into his father stomach, straight though the liver.

_"I hope this works, or else I'm about to be in trouble."_ Naruto thought as he kept the blade buried in Fugaku's stomach as the blood began seeping into the blade, which Naruto quickly remedied by dragging the man back over to his wife, where Naruto slit his wrist and placed it over Mikoto's wound as blood began flowing free flowing over the wound.

"BLOOD EXCHANGE" Naruto called as his sword did its work, of a blood transfusion, as Naruto's blood began healing Mikoto's wound and Fugaku's blood kept Naruto's at an even level. Itachi however, just watched as he sorted through his thoughts.

_"He so quickly allowed the feeling to take him when it was Tou-san, but me, who killed Kaa-chan; he refused to acknowledge the hate. Why is that? Is it true what he said, is what I did so forgivable, no what am I thinking? What's worse is that Naruto knows now, and if he thinks it will give Sasuke closure, he will tell him tonight, I have to use that, as much as it hurts me, I can't let my carefully laid plans be ruined now. I don't quite know how to use it yet, and I had other plans for it, but this is more important. The Uchiha's will have their honor restored by Sasuke killing me. Even if I have to fall on my sword, I must finish my mission, I was ordered to after all, and I am a loyal Konoha shinobi!" _Itachi thought just as Naruto finished his jutsu, Fugaku still alive since not all of his blood was taken, but he was quickly on his way there.

Naruto stood to his feet, standing protectively in front of Mikoto as he faced off with Itachi a second time, this time in preparation for a fight to the death.

-(With Sakura)-

"Come on, Sakura, he's on he roof, this is our chance to get him!" Ino said, still dragging the pink-haired girl behind her.

"Are you sure about this Ino, I feel like we're taking advantage of Sasuke-kun by doing this while he's hurt, what if we just make it worse?" Sakura asked as Ino stopped before turning around and slapping Sakura.

"I don't know what's come over you lately, I thought you loved Sasuke-kun, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, oh well, less competition for me." Ino said as she ran off without Sakura, heading to the roof. Sakura paused a second for thought before racing after her best friend.

Arriving at the roof within half a minute, Sakura saw Ino yelling at Sasuke, the boy standing on the railing.

"WHY? Why won't you let me help you?" Ino shouted causing Sakura to wince.

"I don't want your help, so stop pursuing me so, so, so stupidly!" Sasuke yelled back, turning on his heel, an impressive task on the half-inch wide rail, but still this was Sasuke-kun.

"Pahh, stop acting like this, I'm offering to be your girlfriend and you just blow me off! What is so special about that girl that you would take her over me?!" Ino practically screamed back .

"It's different because I love her! More than you could love me, even Sakura is better than you at least she knows to stay out of this." Sasuke retorted as Ino whirled around, pointing a finger conspiratorially at Sakura.

So, you came after all huh, well to bad, I won't let you have Sasuke-kun now!" Ino said as she walked past Sakura, returning to the classroom.

Sakura just sighed as she walked over to the rail and climbed over it, sitting on the edge next to Sasuke. "So, love huh? That has to suck, to love someone so completely yet they don't reciprocate your feelings." Sakura said, posing it as more of a thought than and actual statement.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Soon, he would be back with his family, and he would forget about today.

"Just wanted to let you know that not everyone waits forever for their loved one to realize their feelings, some die, some fall in love, and some, just get tired of waiting around. Tell me, Sasuke, which one will you be?" Sakura asked, hopping off the railing as she left Sasuke to think on that statement. Sasuke was so stunned, that he hadn't noticed that she hadn't referred to him as Sasuke-kun.

-(With Naruto)-

"Naruto, I must complete my job and finish off the remnants of our clan, that includes Kaa-chan." Itachi said, his voice free of all emotion as he donned what he called, his shinobi mask. Naruto was unaware of the danger that lay ahead. He pulled his tanto free from its sheath, the very tanto given to him by Naruto. "With your gift, I will end you and Kaa-chan, and the cycle of hatred will be complete." Itachi said as he stood with his legs tensed and his shoulders loose, ready for battle.

Naruto sighed as his body went lax, his arm hanging limply at his side as he gathered his thoughts. _"I have to defend Kaa-chan, I can't let Nii-san get her, or else, I just might lose myself to the hate." _ Naruto thought as Itachi charged him. Naruto rolled to the side, stopping himself with one hand as his sword swung out and caught Itachi's and knocked it back, before it came back around and swiped at Naruto, who flipped over the low swing.

As he flipped to dodge, his eyes met Itachi's as they both observed the emotionless expression of a true shinobi in the other. Using the momentum, Naruto whipped his arm from the side, catching Itachi in the chest as he disintegrated into crows. Naruto sensed the attack coming, but couldn't react fast enough as he saw a flash of red. Naruto shut his eyes only for a sharp lance of pain to hit his head, a severe headache to most others to Naruto it was little more than a rush of blood.

"What did you do?" Naruto demanded, his cold tone causing Itachi to wince slightly, though Naruto didn't notice. Naruto simply held his head, keeping his sword in his grip in case of a quick defense being needed.

"I used an extremely high-level Genjutsu on you, it is unbreakable, so don't even try. I basically implant an idea in your head, and now you will obey that idea, which is too never tell anyone about the truth of what happened tonight, in any manner." Itachi said as Naruto forced himself to his feet.

"That won't matter if you're still here when Sasuke gets home, will it?" Naruto retorted, holding his sword. "And besides, no jutsu is without its flaws and I will exploit them!" Naruto roared, racing towards his brother, who simply hardened his features further as he block Naruto's strike, knocking the blonde back. Naruto just gritted his teeth harder as he shot a determined look at Itachi. Despite his seemingly overabundance of confidence, Naruto doubted that he could beat his brother, sure he was the better swordsman, but that only got you so far against an ANBU captain.

"You say you will exploit the flaws, there is only one flaw with this jutsu, that is the beauty of it, and after all, I was assured of this when I took _his_ eye. Would you like to see what else he gave me?" Itachi admonished as Naruto scowled, Mikoto gaping as she regained consciousness.

"No, Itachi, you didn't?" Mikoto questioned, her voice hopeful. A useless thing.

"Yes, I killed Shisui, and through his death, I have transcended the limits of all Uchiha's before me, with the exception of Madara Uchiha!" Itachi answered, as his eyes swirled into a new formation, a formation that felt strangely inviting to Naruto, as his eyes met his brother's eyes and the two were transported away.

Naruto shook his head to free himself from the sudden cobwebs as he tensed to face his brother once again but found that he couldn't move. "What have you done now, I know this isn't a seal, so what's the big deal?" Naruto yelled at his brother who walked closer to Naruto.

"What you saw was my Mangekyo Sharingan, the next level to the Sharingan, it allows its user to control time and space as you can see, but that's all I'm going to tell you. But I will tell you this, if you ever expect to bring me back, then you'll have to beat me first, and to do that you'll have to hate me. Gain the same power as mine, and face me on the even field of battle." Itachi said as he thrust his sword into the helpless Naruto who just continued glaring.

"No, I will face you on my terms, and if I should choose to use the secret Uchiha training grounds, then I will but not because you told me to!" Naruto snarled, spitting in Itachi's face in defiance.

The fact that Naruto was aware of the secret grounds with the information about the Sharingan unnerved Itachi slightly, Naruto had left the compound when he was nary older than 5, so their father wouldn't have trusted Naruto with such a secret, and Itachi doubted his mother even knew of the location at the time, what's more, Naruto would've had to snuck back into one of the most guarded compound and basically stolen clan secrets from right under their noses, all before he reached 10 years old!

"Haha, if you know of the training grounds, then you should know what it takes to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan, and one of its foremost skills, the Tsukiyomi." Itachi said as more copies of him appeared and began repeatedly stabbing Naruto, who never flinched or cried out.

Deciding that this wasn't working, Itachi switched tactics and began showing Naruto images of all the kills he had performed that night, all the deaths of his clansmen. This didn't seem to work either for quite a while, until he showed Mikoto dying, then Naruto tensed before he began screaming as he struggled against his invisible bonds.

"You really shouldn't tell your enemy your weakness." Itachi said, repeated flashing images of their Kaa-chan dying in various ways, it was a profound thing, Naruto didn't seem to even care for the deaths of his clan, or even his brother, maybe because deep down he knew that Itachi would never hurt Sasuke fatally. But show the boy his mother dying and he suddenly went crazy, even going so far as to try and bite off his tongue to stop the pain.

However, Itachi stopped him and forced him to witness his mother being killed over and over, on several occasions, it was Naruto that killed her for the remainder of the time as the pair faded out of the technique.

Naruto crumpled to the floor as the images refused to leave him, his mind now broken as he couldn't even stop Itachi as he stepped over him and headed towards Mikoto.

Mikoto was distraught as would most mothers, she was forced to witness her sons fighting each other, and not just a brotherly spar like the old days. By the time Naruto crumpled to the floor, Mikoto knew what Itachi had done as Naruto suddenly lay still, his face covered in sweat for trying to resist the pain.

Itachi took step after step, slowly approaching Mikoto with his blade still in hand, had it not been for the intense fight and punishment he had dolled out on his brother, Itachi would've smiled at the prospect of finally achieving his goal.

However, it was because of this focused concentration on his mission that he was able to hear the whisper of the air being cut as he leaned to the side to dodge, only for a kunai to slide past his ear, tearing the cloth of his headband. Itachi's eyes widened in fear.

He whirled on his feet to face his opponent, an opponent that had just taken the Tsukiyomi and kept going, only to meet a dark cloaked figure, in place of Naruto, Itachi's fear returned to its place.

"Who are you, and why are you here, this doesn't concern you!" Itachi ordered, using his ANBU voice and releasing an amount of KI to test this figure. The figure in return just cocked his head to the side, causing some strands of blonde hair to be seen as he returned the KI double-fold.

"What, you don't recognize your brother?" Naruto questioned as Itachi had a confused look on his face, a look that Mikoto mirrored.

"What are you talking about? I don't have another son/brother?" Mikoto and Itachi said together as the Naruto just barked in laughter.

"It's nice to see you too, Miko-hime." Naruto said as Mikoto gasped, no one knew that about her, she sometimes had dreams of a dashing man when she was younger who would always refer to her by that name. She just took it as the wild dreams of hormone-addled mind of a teenage girl. Now years later, she could only remember one feature about the man, his eyes, they were the Sharingan, but they seemed to have evolved past that.

"And brother, I regret to inform you that you will lose here, after all, you couldn't hope to beat the resident mercenary, which is me, by the way." Naruto chuckled, flashing a half smile that never reached his cheek or eyes, somehow his mouth just opened slightly without any outward signs of it happening.

"Perhaps I should warn you though, Pain won't get you what you want, and neither will Tobi. The only one, who will be there for you in the end, is your brothers." Naruto said, as Itachi squinted his eyes in thought.

"I don't know what you've done Naruto, but nothing will change just with you changing your appearance, you will still not stop me from finishing the mission." Itachi said as he spun on his heel and leapt at Mikoto, tanto outstretched.

_Clang!_

His sword met Naruto's as he appeared in front of him, knocking Itachi back. "I didn't change my appearance, I just stopped playing around!" Naruto mumbled under his breath as another flash of his smile was seen. "Also, remind me to thank Sasuke for his _contribution_." Naruto said lowly, yet loud enough that Itachi heard him as he tensed up. Naruto lifted his head enough to meet Itachi's eyes as Mangekyo met Mangekyo Sharingan, causing Itachi to lose his controlled expression as rage took its place.

"NARUTO! How dare you kill Sasuke, your own brother!?" Itachi yelled, sprinting at Naruto who simply made a one-handed dragon seal, and touched Chiyoru's guard, muttering under his breathe, "Level two, release! BLOOD CALL!"

Itachi suddenly found himself held in place by some invisible bonds, similar to how the Tsukiyomi works. Still, his rage and hatred continued to grow at his brother.

"Who said I killed my brother, I said to thank him, now how could I thank a dead person? Anyway, you fell for my trap, my sword as a special ability, well multiple, you saw one just a short time ago. This one I developed to help with Naru-hime's training with Kyu-Kyu. It allows me to control your blood so long as it is 'boiling'." Naruto explained as Itachi tried in vain to regain control of his emotions.

However, it was not to be as Naruto turned to face his parents.

"So that the sins of the father don't become the sins of the son, let him pay penance. Punishment will be swift and exact, and for a life taken, must a life be given. Through the death of the father, may the wronged souls rest at peace." Naruto droned out as he swung his word, severing Fugaku's life from this plane.

Turning to his mother, he raised his bloody sword once again.

"So the sins of the mother don't become the sins of the son, let her also pay penance. Let her live to teach the son how to live an upright and justified life." Naruto dragged the blade across the floor, leaving a small trench connected both of them as a small blue line emanated from Naruto, and linked with Mikoto's hand. Finishing the move, Naruto snapped his fingers and a swirling portal appeared beneath her, Mikoto vanishing into it.

"Now then, where were we?" Naruto said as he turned back to Itachi who drooped back to the ground with his controlled mask back on his face. Picking up his sword, he sheathed it as he turned to leave.

"My mission is finished, I will now leave." Itachi answered as he began the hand seals, doing them slowly on purpose so as to lengthen his time left.

"Ha, your mission is still incomplete, you were ordered to kill all the Uchiha's, yet one lives, our mother, and you have no idea where she could be, nor do you have a way to find her." Naruto said, replacing his blade in its sheath as he sat down to rest, going 9 years without doing any physical exercise had sapped him of his stamina.

"True, but you can't tell Sasuke that she's still alive, or that I didn't kill her and Tou-san." Itachi retorted, turning to face his brother one last time, giving a large smile of pride at his brother.

"I suppose you're right, but he'll go crazy with hatred without any answers, so be prepared. Don't open doors that you are prepared to go through." Naruto ordered as Itachi nodded, leaving in a swirl of leaves. Naruto just sighed as he leaned back, taking in all of the memories of the fight, and replaying his own memories of things to come.

**A/N: So, I finished this one Saturday while sitting at home, one of the now rare days without work, so I hope you enjoy it as much as me. Next chapter will be Finals, Genin Finals, and Final D-Rank. I hope that you have a wonderfully day, and enjoy life while you still have it.**


End file.
